Immortal Slayer series: Love is Eternal
by mac-babez
Summary: Angel's past comes back in a form of a different slayer who interests Spike. AngelOC SpikeOC
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters.**

**A/N: Hey there. Well I was reading over this story and I don't have paragraphs in some chapters and I also have mistakes and also it kinda sucked at some points so this is my re-write.**

**Summary: An old flame of Angel's who just happens to be a slayer comes to LA. Takes place after You're Welcome, season 5. After Cordy comes to see Angel he leaves W&H. Also Fred is Fred and Girl in Question hasn't happened.**

The sun had just set and Spike was out looking for some demon to kill. They had just left Wolfram and Hart a week ago, W&H hadn't sent anything after them as of yet but there was still time. He was just walking around the bus station when the bus from New York pulled up only one girl stepped off, but she caught Spike's attention and he stared at her.

She was about 5'6 tall, had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, she was wearing light denim jeans and a white tank top, but the thing Spike had noticed most was her amazing blue eyes, that could rival his. When she stepped off the bus she was looking at the ground she soon turned her gaze towards Spike. She smirked slightly but he never noticed. He also didn't notice when she was standing right in front of him, looking up at him.

"Hmm… excuse me." The blonde said and it took Spike a few minutes to realize she was there and talking to him.

"Oh, mmm…. Sorry, didn't mean to stare." Spike stuttered.

"It's ok." The blonde says giving him the once over. Spike composed himself before speaking.

"So luv, what can I do for you?" asked giving her his sexiest smirk.

"Well…" she waited a moment before continuing. "I'm here to see Angel. Didn't he tell you 'bout me? Doesn't surprise me." She added the last bit to her self.

Angel was walking around the streets waiting to find a vamp. Cordy's death had hit him hard, he had been a mess since that day, he had left Wolfram and Heart and never left his room except to go out slaying. Fred had said something about a call from someone and that she was coming today or something, but he never really paid it much attention. There was only one girl he wanted to see but she wasn't coming back.

There was something off about today; as though something was coming he didn't know about. Then he sensed it, or smelt it, there was a light breeze tonight and it carried her smell. The one he left, Claire's sent and she was a slayer now. Shit, Spike's with her. he thought before running in the direction of their scents.

"Well, do you want to tell me who you are, pet?" Spike asked.

"An old friend… I suppose you could say that, well I think it was just rude he never told anyone I was coming. I wonder if that girl even gave him the message, she seemed nice enough, but you can never tell." Claire said to herself.

"So what's your name?" Spike asked wondering if that was the phone call Fred told Angel about.

"Claire, well I better be off, people to see demons to kill, you know the great life of a slayer. Maybe I'll see you around sometime, Spikey." Claire winked at him before going to walk off but Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I know more than you think. Maybe I'll tell you how sometime, but I got to go. Oh and could you do me a favour, tell Ace I stopped by." She said before moving away. She walked towards the main street road and around a corner.

Spike stood there for a few moments thinking of the blonde slayer, his thoughts drifted to another blonde slayer. Have to get over her sometime. He started to walk away when Angel came around the corner and grabbed him by the throat and pinning him against the wall.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Angel growled at him.

"What are you talking about you ponce?" Spike asked pushing Angel off him.

"I'm talking about Claire, what the hell did you do her?" Angel asked.

"I ate her." Spike said sarcastically. "It's your fault you knew she was coming but no, didn't want to come and see her." Spike said pissing Angel off even more.

"Spike." Angel said dangerously.

"Fine. I was minding my own business and she got off the bus, stopped to ask me about you, then she left, that was it."

"Where did she go?" Angel asked calming down ever so slightly.

"How the hell should I know?... So what is your relationship with the fiery blonde?" Spike asked smirking.

Angel went to punch Spike but, Spike caught his hand and pushed it away, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"That's none of your business." Angel said in a low dangerous voice. He didn't want Claire involved with Spike in anyway.

"She is pretty hot, you know. Maybe I'll go and see her sometime." Spike said, before walking away, but Angel pulled him back and slammed him against the wall, with his arm around his throat again.

"Then again, maybe you won't Spike. You won't be going anywhere near. If I find you do I'll…" He stopped talking when he heard someone enter the alley.

"This looks cosy, talking about me when I'm not here. Making my decisions for me, just like the Angel I knew." Claire said walking towards Angel and Spike.

"Look Claire, I'm sor…" Angel started but Claire cut him off.

"Don't even think about saying that word to me. 'Cause if you do then I actually have to start forgiving you. And I don't think I'm ready for that." Just for split second, her calmness dropped and both vampires seen the pain and hurt in her eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came. "Spike, do you think maybe you could go, me and Angel have some unfinished business we need to take care of." Claire said looking at Spike.

"Sure." Spike told her removing Angel's hand from his throat he walked to the end of the alley before calling behind him. "Have fun peaches."

"Look, Claire, I'm just trying to do what's best for you." Angel told her.

"I'm not here because of me and you, yeah we need to clean this mess up but I think you need to try and do what's best for everyone. Everyone like, your friends, you know them, the people who have stuck by you through thick and thin." Claire said looking at him.

"That's different, you don't know what happened." Angel told her looking away from her.

"Yes I do. I know every little detail, about Angelus coming out, about Conner, about you joining W&H. Can I just ask what the hell were you thinking? And I know about Cordelia."

"Don't speak about her." Angel said in such a dangerous tone Claire had to shiver.

"I'll speak about what I want Angel. I won't walk on eggshells around you just because you're hurting. I know people in LA, they have told me what a mess you've been making, so I had to come here and sort it out, also we do need to sort things out like last time I seen you. Been a while, you got an explanation yet for why you left?" Claire asked.

"What I do in LA has nothing to do with you." Trying to dodge her last question.

"Yeah it does, if it concerns the world or an apocalypse, cause hello slayer." Claire told him. "But do you know what I want to talk about? Why you left, that sounds like a good one so come one… what no answer this one? Do you want a different topic?" Claire asked, with fake sweetness.

"You know, I would have understood, that you had to leave, if you'd told me or left a note or called. But no, you left, you did leave one of your shirts but that was it. So why did you leave? Go on Angel, you usually have an answer for everything but not this?"

"It was… I… I didn't love you." He knew that was the worst thing he could have said, he seen the hurt in her eyes and he seen the unshed tears well up in her eyes. "Claire I just…"

"Save it Angel. You didn't love me so now I see why it was so easy for you to leave without telling me, 'cause you didn't care. Because I was the fucking rebound girl! Just hurry up and get your life back on track so I can leave already." Claire said the tears coming down her face as she turned and ran out of the alley.

Spike was sitting on a bench smoking he was thinking about Claire. He didn't really know her but he felt protective over her. And he was attracted to her hell. Maybe I am starting to get over Buffy. Just then he seen someone running in his direction, he seen it was Claire and she was crying. He stood up and moved towards her, just as she was going to run past him he caught her.

"Hey pet, what's the matter?" Spike asked as she looked up and seen it was him, before wiping her tears away.

"I just… he… he didn't love me." Claire said in-between sobs. "I'm sorry… I …hardly know you… and… and I'm…."

"It's fine, really. Come one just show where you're place is and I'll take you there ok." He said soothingly to her before touching her arm he felt it was cold.

"Wow, luv, you're freezing. Here." He said taking off his duster and putting it on her. Inside he was fuming, she had been here little over an hour and already she was crying because of that ponce.


	2. More than friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to Joss and David. Ok I said the disclaimer so don't sue me.  
  
Rating: R – NC-17  
  
Setting mid-way through season 5 of Angel  
  
Notes: This is the next part from new slayer.  
  
They got to her flat and took the elevator straight up she lived in quite a nice part of town, she lived in a penthouse on the top floor. *God. Dennis has got a nice place. Oh shit! Where's Spike... O yeah invite. "It's not my house by the way but come in" he didn't move "I have a bed here and everything so you CAN come in" she told him. He looked around the apartment *this must be the front room, god it's huge plasma wide screen telly on the wall huge white sofa matching recliners a bed like wooden couch. Stacks of CDs and DVDs, just in the first part of the living room. Nearer the back a huge wooden circular table. On each side of the wall there were 4 openings leading into different rooms. "Nice place your friends got here, so do you want me to go now you're here or do you want me to stay?" Claire started crying again through the sobs he managed to hear please stay. He helped her take off the jacket and let her curl into her him he held her tightly stroking her hair until he heard no more crying. He looked down at her and seen that she was fast asleep he wiped away the remaining tears and settled down himself making sure the curtains were closed, he was surprised to see they were thick dark blue ones. He finally drifted off to sleep thinking off Claire.  
  
Angel awoke when he heard banging on his door. He jumped out of bed and looked at his clock it was only 9 what was the person on the other side thinking? *O god I wish he would just open the flipping door, ok 2 minz then I'm breakin it down.* he warily opened the door and was really shocked and wide awake when he seen Claire on the other side she looked radiant, and even more so when he realised that it was a Saturday morning. "Hi, um we ... kinda need to talk....um I sorry for....eh yesterday and eh.......I was wondering if I could cum in .....And we could sort things......out cause there is something's I need to do and say.....so can I come in? She asked shyly. "Sure, um I'm really really sorry about what happened and" she walked in, pushed against him and started kissing him passionately he didn't hesitate and kissed her back. When she pulled away and he was smiling at her she knocked him to the ground with a right-hook. "Owh, am I really that bad a kisser" he asked while rubbing his jaw. "What were both those for anyway?" "Well, the kiss was the good-bye I never got to say and the right hook was for leaving without telling me so maybe I was thinking clean slate from here?" she looked down at him with lust filled eyes. "Sure that would be fine. So if you don't mind me asking why are you here and um..... Why do you smell of Spike?" he asked. "Well I came here to see Dennis, you remember him right you didn't get on very well though. And I smell of Spike because he stayed with me when I was crying I banged into him on the way home." *she looks so innocent I can't believe I made her cry I feel really bad. Better have a word with Spike bout him staying.* "Oh right ok. Well if it's ok with you can I go back to sleep if your staying I'll be up in an hour or two." She held out her hand to help him up. "Yeah I might stick around I think I'll go get Spike though." She started walking away when she turned around "Oh just for the record Angel you're a great kisser!" she smiled mischievously and walked away.  
  
An hour later Claire came back around to Angel's he was still asleep as far as she could tell. Her and Spike made there way to the training room in the Hyperion. They were changed and ready for action when Angel came downstairs ready for training as well he smiled and Calare and glared at Spike. "Hey, guys lighten up" she told them while they were staring daggers at each other. "So which one of you wants to go first?" "What they said in unison not taking their eyes off each other for one second. Claire stepped in front of them and said, "I said which one of you wants to fight me first?" Claire repeated. Spike was the first to move "I'll go" Spike said walking away from Angel. Claire looked extremely cocky "Well I think your gonna get your ass kicked Spiky" Spiked looked equally as cocky "Don't think so pet." Claire made the first move going for a roundhouse kick but Spike caught her in mid-air. He swung his right leg up unexpectedly and sent Claire flying onto her back. Spike went to pull her up when Claire Swiped his legs from under him and he fell on his back Claire flipped up, joined by Spike, "Got a few good moves Spike, but you know I got better" She faked a right and when for a left punch and sent Spike flying into the weights with a loud bang. Claire looked around to see Angel but he had gone to the kitchen to get blood. When he came back he realised he had missed a lot because Claire was sweating, she still looked great though. *God she looks good sweating and everything I don't think anything could make her look bad!* "Hey Angel" Claire said panting, just as Spike tried an axe-kick, she blocked it and continued, "So when I beat Spike, you wanna try your luck?" "Sure" Angel was grinning at her *she's so cocky even Spikes beating her.* Suddenly things took a surprising turn Claire suddenly had the upper hand she was totally beating Spike, in the next instant Spike was on the floor with a blunt piece of wood on his chest. Claire grinning broadly said, "Well, Spike your good but I'm better. He he. Well Angel, think you can match that." "Match is an understatement!" *I just hope she's a good loser. But then she doesn't show her full potential till the last second. She has good Tec neck.* Claire walked over to where Spike was sitting and picked up a bottle of water. Taking towel and wiping the sweat from her fore-head. "Some workout Spike" she stated. "Yeah pet it was." He shrugged.  
  
Later that night Claire and Spike had taken one side of town for patrol and Angel the other. Claire had on dark tight denim jeans with a black cotton boob-tube. Her and Spike were flirting like mad. They were laughing when Spike pushed Claire against the nearest crypt. He nibbled on her ear and whispered "You up for it pet?" He opened her legs with one of his. He placer one of his legs in between her son she could sit on it. He kissed her head and moved her face up to face his, he kissed her passionately. Sliding one hand up and caressed her nipples with his fingers. She let out a moan which fuelled him to do the same to the other. She pushed him away a bit and through pants she said "Spike....please....oh...........my.............god..." he kissed her again. He pulled her around kicked open the crypt door and pushed inside. There was no one there so he took off his coat, and let it drop to the floor, he then lifted her onto his hips and pushed her roughly against the wall ripping off her boob-tube. Leaving that discarded on the ground he kissed and sucked her nipples She was moaning which pushed him further. She pulled his shirt off over his head throwing it on the floor. She started running her hands over her body wanting to explore his firm muscular which was pressed on hers. Soon she was put on the floor her jeans being taken off she started on his leathers soon all there clothes lay discarded on the floor. With no more barriers keeping them from the others body the ground against each other. Claire pushed Spike to the crypt floor where she explored each part of his body kissing his firm muscles as she went. When she reached his hard cock she kissed up and down driving him wild then slowly slid it into her mouth gaining moans and growls from him. She then worked her way back up kissing his mouth hungrily searching for his tongue. Spike flipped her over and kissed her everywhere stopping at each nipple to caress them separately. He moved down to her belly button, he slowly slid his tongue in eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her mouth. The then moved down to her soaking clit and slowly slid his tongue in going further each time. Claire was moaning in pleasure when he started to rub her clit with his thumb. He kept moving faster and faster, she was reaching her peak when he stopped and slowed down bringing her back down for which he received a moan form. He moved back up to her grinding again her wet clit with his hard cock, slowly he slid himself in and moved with rhythm. Claire soon began to match his rhythm meeting each of his thrusts. They where moving fast and hard the kind of movement which would leave normal humans in pain but they didn't care they kept going, until reaching their climates at the same time letting go. Spike slowly edged himself out of Claire, got up took the duster and set it other the both of them. Claire snuggled into Spikes chest and he pulled her close kissing her on the head and falling to sleep. 


	3. Sunshine and souls

Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy or Angel character's they belong to Joss and David.  
  
Claire woke the next morning to find Spike with his arms wrapped around her with his chest pressed against her back. She slowly slid around to face him she seen he was just lying there watching her while stroking her arm softly. She said weakly "Hey" "Hi pet, did you sleep well?" she turned onto her back and said "Yeah, last night was great" she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Mmm, yes it was pet." He turned onto his back as well so she laid her head on his chest. "Spike" "yes luv" "Do you trust me?" "What do you mean luv?" he asked turning on his side to face her. "Right" she got up and took a ring out of her jean pocket and gave it to him, he looked at it puzzled. "What do I do with it?" he asked. "Well, you put it on and follow me outside." She said getting up and putting on her thong bra and jeans she looked at the remains of her boob-tube and smiled. "Well pet, encase you haven't guessed I'm a vampire which kinda means no Sun." he told her. "Of course I know you're a vamp but that's not the point the point is do you trust that this ring will stop you spontaneously combusting? Cause I think it will and if you trust me you'll come outside and see." "So if I really trust you I have to put on this ring and follow you out there but still knowing that I may well burst into flames." He didn't look convinced. "Yes. And if you don't trust me that much to believe what I say then I think last night was a mistake. It was great. But I don't like going to bed" she looked at him then finished, "or floor, with guys who don't even believe what I say." She put her trainers on and went towards the door. "mmm" he said to himself. "Well I'll just be outside in the sun if you decide to come out. Ok. If you're not out in 5 I'll go round to Angel's see how much he trusts me." She waved and walked out. He looked at the ring and started to put on the rest of his clothes. *Oh bloody hell! Well may as well. at least she'll know I trusted her before I combust* he put the ring on and picked up his shirt and opened the door.  
  
Spike just stood there unable to move, feeling the warm light all over his cold body. It was a wonderful feeling he opened his eyes to find Claire looking at him. "Are you glad you trusted me?" she asked smiling at him. "Big time pet, but how did you get this?" He asked closing his eyes again. "I made it myself; I'm not just a slayer with a pretty face you know." She said matter-of-factly. "Wow pet, anything else you can do that I should know about." He smiled. "No, not really unless you count I'm a witch who graduated from Harvard." She took his hand and made him walk with her through the grave yard he just realised how beautiful it looked in the sun. "Pretty impressive. So where are we going?" he entwined her fingers with his just walking letting the sun beam own on his bare chest. "I always thought you would look great in the sun... oh yeah we're going to Angels" she said just watching him in the sun. "What are we going to the poof's for?" not saying it with an angry tone like he usually did when mentioning Angel. *wow he's not even bothered about mentioning Angel. I don't think anything could take out of this mood.* "Well I have to give him his ring cause I think he's spent long enough out of the sun as well." He just looked down at her and smiled in conformation.  
  
Spike decided to stay outside in the sun while Claire went into give Angel his ring. Claire took the stairs to Angel's room knocked and went in. he was still asleep when she went in. she crawled on top of him and straddled him. She kissed him lightly on the lips and run her hands over his firm chest. He woke up and flipped her onto her back so he was over her before he even opened his eyes. "Wow. Calm down big guy it's only me." She smiled innocently at him. He moved off her and back onto his back. "Sorry it's just when beautiful women come in and straddle me when I'm sleeping I get a bit jumpy." He looked over at her and smiled she smiled back. "So what brings you here?" he asked she turned to him and propped herself up on her elbow. "Well, I came for two reasons. One do you trust me and two if you do then" she pulled a ring similar to Spike's from her pocket. "Go outside with this on." "I do trust you but, you do know that it's sunny outside right and I don't want to burst into flames." He smiled at her while saying this. "I know but if I told you that you wouldn't combust would you believe me and go outside." He looked and studied her face for a minute then sighed. "Yes." He looked at her before getting up and putting on slacks and taking the ring from her. He put it on and braced himself, he opened the porch curtains and stood there dumbfound when he seen no flames on himself. He stood there for a good five minutes before turning and facing her. She walked up to him and opened the door. Took his hand and led him out to let him stand in the proper light. "Where did you get this." He closed his eyes. "Made it myself." She let go of his hand. "Well I've got to go Spike's waiting. Bye." He turned around and grabbed her arm. "What! Spike has one as well?" He looked a bit disappointed. "Oh my god I knew the rivalry thing was a big deal between you to, But God Angel. He was fine when I said I was coming to give you yours." She looked slightly pissed. He took as deep breath. "Right I'm sorry maybe I over reacted but it's just its Spike in the daylight!" her face didn't change. "What the hell's wrong with that no different from Angel in the sunlight." She started to walk away but she was stopped when she found Angel's hand was still holding her arm. "Right. Ok I won't say anymore about it. I'm sorry." He looked at her with his deep brown, which made her go weak at the knees. She smiled instantly. "It's ok really." She let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. "So we're ok now?" he asked looking at her again with his brown eyes, she thought she would fall over, when Spike came in. "Hey luv, peaches. Oh "he lifted Claire up spinning her around and putting her back down. "It is a great day all thanks to my lil slayer." He said smiling broadly. "Well peaches if you don't mind me and Claire are going out." He took Claire's hand and entwined their fingers and led her off. "Have fun in the sun peaches." Claire looked back at Angel and waved before walking out the room. *She is so great! Well she's Spikes now........ Oh damn. Anyway even if she wasn't with Spike there's still that stupid gypsy curse.*  
  
"Where are we going?" Claire asked excitedly. "Well luv, we're going to have a good time in the sun. Ah here we are." He stopped in the middle of a park where there is a picnic with food and drink and a huge rug under a tree. "Spike, it's beautiful." Claire said sitting down. "Only the best for you and everything you've done for me pet." He sat down himself opening the champagne and pouring them both a glass. He leaned back against the tree pulling Claire into his chest. They stayed like this all afternoon eating drinking laughing and just lying in the sun. When night started to come Claire and Spike were lying flat on the rug. Claire was lying on Spikes chest with his shirt on. "It's been a great day Spike, thanks." She finished the sentence by leaning up and kissing him. "No luv, it was you who should be thanked for the ring and for everything." He pulled her close to him and hugged her. "To bad it had to end with us fighting vampires." Claire sighed and watched as the stars started to appear.  
  
Claire and Spike were walking in the cemetery. They hadn't seen many vamps, when all of a sudden three came out of no-where. "You, Slayer come with us!" the biggest one said in a ruff tone. Spike stepped in front of Claire and pushed the bigger vamp back. "I don't think so mate." The big vamp picked Spike up and threw him into the nearest tree, where he vamped out and lay like that. Claire came up kicked the vamp in the back of the knees and put a stake in his back. The next vamp charged at her, but she moved and he fell into a tree with a loose branch sticking out. Once he seen how easily his brothers were dusted the other one tried to run but Claire threw her stake which caught him in the heart and he turned to dust. Claire ran over to Spike he was vamped out. "Hey, come on it'll be ok." She said stroking his face. "Yeah pet." His face fell. She picked it back up and kissed him tenderly while he was still vamped. He pushed her away and said, "Don't touch when I'm like this..." he said hanging his head. "Like what? Oh vamped... I barley noticed." She started kissing him again and felt his face return to normal. When he pulled away she seen he had a big cut on his fore- head. "Spike, you're hurt. I'm taking you back to mine to get cleaned up." Once they reached Claire's they went up where put stuff on Spike's head to make him feel better. She then put him in her bed and went to get a drink of water when she came back she seen that he was asleep. *He looks so hot when he sleeps just like..........Angel. God why do I always think of him, I think I've thought of him enough the last hundred or so years. Mind you that wasn't by choice though going to hell was a lot of good that did.* She sighed. *right I think I'll go over. mmm that could work.*  
  
Angel was sitting in the bath. *God why do I always think of her. She's not been off my mind since the night she came.* he was lying in the bath with his eyes closed still thinking of Claire when he was suddenly aware that she was there in the bathroom with him. "What are you doing here?" he asked smiling still not opening his eyes. He opened them when he felt her get in the bath with him. "Well I thought I could help you with a problem." She replied, slowly moving her hands up his firm legs. She could feel him beginning to harden. "Claire, what are you doing, one your with Spike and two the curse." He said pushing her hands away. "Well who exactly said I was with Spike, sure I've slept with him but we're not exactly a couple. And second who cares about the curse. Trust me it'll be fine." She slid her himself up to his end of the bath and straddled him massaging his neck and whispering in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her. "Trust me.........." She said before kissing him passionately, he moved his hands round to her belly button and up to her breasts and started caressing her nipples eliciting a moan. She felt him harden again and eased her self onto him. They started moving in perfect rhythm meeting each other for every thrust. They had both reached for their peaks when they let go falling in pure ecstasy. When it had finished Claire felt him tense and start to scream. "Claire run its happening." He repeated this over and over. Claire got up made magical chains appear on the wall where she tied his arms. Claire wrapped a towel around herself but turned around when she heard the laughter of Angelus. "Ha-Ha. Oh, I can't believe all it took was an old hot friend and now I'm back. Thank-you kitten, it was good of you to let me out now maybe you can let me out of these chains." He said tugging at his bonds. "Sorry babe, but I only brought you here to give you a proper soul, sorry. But after this you won't be coming back" she said picking up the paper on the chair. "Well, that's so nice do you really think you'll mean more to the soul than Buffy even if you give him a ground soul or not?" Angelus asked distracting her. "No. I don't but I'm not doing this to mean more to him than Buffy I'm doing this cause I'm his friend." She started to get the place set. "Friends. Yeah who have the occasional shag when you're with Spiky, how is my grand-childe anyway. It would have been so nice if he could stop by so I could....." he was cut off by Claire. "Leave him out of this." She sounded angry. "Don't get angry kitten I wouldn't tell our secret, just to say hi and catch up." He smiled his famous angelic smile. "Always did like to say hi, then rip peoples throats out." Still smiling. "You have been doing your homework, what book did you get that from?" his smile never leaving his face, his eyes never leaving hers. "Ha. A book half the murders and tortures you committed aren't even in the books. No I witnesses it first hand." Still setting up her eyes never once left his. "Oh yes how did you do that go back in time." His smile grew bigger. "No, in hell." His face changed into a more serious form then back. "Hell, you don't know what hells like. You couldn't imagine what it's like." This time it was she who smiled. "No of course not that's why I was there for 400 years. During that time I was raped tortured killed and mentally abused. Or so they thought about the mental part. But something kept me ground, something stopped me seeing what they were doing to me for sometime. I still felt the pain but I wasn't as bad as it could be. Instead of seeing what they did I seen everything you and Angel did. And also what Spike did. That's what occupied my thoughts for 400 years. But you know that's in the past so, back to now." She got the last of the things laid out. Angelus smiled wider. "What's so amusing please share Angelus, I shared with you." He laughed to himself. "Oh, well the souls kind of upset about this new found information also why would someone like you end up in hell." Still laughing quietly to himself. "Well, why don't you ask the man that put me there?" Claire murmured some words and a screen appeared. "Hi William. How are you? Mmm (laughing quietly) stupid question when your in a hell dimension. I'm so rude Angelus William, William Angelus. So William why don't you tell my friend here why I was out in hell. "sh...She wwwas put in hell to save her family. Shshe made a deal with me if I don't kill her family she would go to hell. So I put her in hell promising I wouldn't harm her family. But one of my minions killed her family, so she was realised and her friend put me in his home-made hell dimension. Quite funny really how is old Dennis anyways?" he asked now sounding cockier. "I didn't bring you here so you could ask question, I brought you to answer one, now you've done that bubye." Claire murmured another thing and William was gone. Well now you know I was telling the truth. Oh well Angelus you've worn out your well come so I guess Angel's coming back." She waved at him before chanting. She closed her eyes and didn't open them till she heard Angel's voice. She walked over to him and un-chained him kissing him lightly on the head. "It's ok. Angelus is never coming back again. I gave you a proper soul no happiness clause." Claire pulled him to her and hugged him; Angel looked up at her and smiled gratefully. Claire helped him out of the bath and into his bed she sat and watched until he fell asleep. 


	4. The Aftermath

Claire woke up next to Angel and smiled. She looked over at his clock it read 7:30. *I better get home before Spike wakes.* she grabbed a pen and paper from Angel's bedside table and wrote,  
  
Dear Angel,  
I have gone back to Dennis's so don't worry. Encase you have forgotten about last night, I gave you a soul with no happiness clause. Sorry that I never told you that I had to take Angelus out but if I did you would probably not agree. Anyway I hope you can find happiness with your new soul. Lots of love, Claire X x x  
  
When Claire reached Dennis's apartment she let out a long sigh before turning the key to let the door open. She slowly walked into the room where Spike was sleeping in she undressed and climbed into bed with the souled vampire. He felt her get in beside him but didn't show it. He didn't want to ask were she'd been because he only knew that sent to well. She had been with Angel. *God, I'm gonna rip that bloody poof limb from limb if I find out he's touched her* he could feel the anger growing inside him he nearly exploded, he tensed his body to stop himself from going into a fit of rage. Claire of course felt this tension and turned to see Spike with his eyes still closed. *he's awake I just know oh god he knows he knows that I shagged Angel. Oh shit shit shit!! Oh shit.*she felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks *I don't want to hurt him I know we're not a couple but it's Angel, not just some guy he doesn't know.* He could hear her sobs as much as she tried to hide them. *she knows I know. Oh god it would be fine but I can't stand to see her cry.* he wanted so badly to take her in his arms and comfort her but he was still extremely angry and until he knew what had happen between his lover and his grand-sire he would continue to be angry. *if I say I'm sorry and pretend I think he's asleep it'll be fine* "I know your asleep Spike, but I just want you to know how sorry I am." She managed to get it out in-between her sobs. She quickly got out of bed and slowly walked through to Dennis's room trying but failing not to make any noise so as not to disturb him. She pulled Spike's duster on which lay over the back of the couch on the way to Dennis's room. It smelled of him it comforted her, she pulled to closer and fell into Dennis's huge comfy chair.  
  
*God where did she go* he thought to himself as he felt her leave the room he had gathered that she had not left the house because one he didn't hear the door and two cause he heard the sobs as quiet as they were. Then he heard her move again out of what he thought must have been her friends room and out into the cool morning breeze. When he heard the door of the balcony close he got up and pulled on his jeans. He thought if he should go out but decided against if he did he would yell and make her cry more and he didn't want that to happen. Instead he put the ring on and pulled open her window's which faced another side of the city. He let the cool morning breeze hit him and drank in the smell of the newly risen sun. He lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. It would take him a while to calm down he was issuing all self-control not to go round to his nancy boy grand-sire's house and rip the bastard to pieces. The thought alone calmed him slightly, until he was caught of guard when he felt a small hand and a leather sleeve on his shoulder. He hadn't sensed her come in. *what the hell is she doing if she knows what's good for her she'll leave before I get angry.* she still stood there and felt him tense at her touch.  
  
He definitely knew, if she had been unsure this had confirmed it. She pulled her hand away and said so softly that if he didn't have his vampire hearing he wouldn't have heard it, "Sorry, I really am." A small tear fell and just as she leaned over to kiss his shoulder it fell on his back and fell down his smooth cool skin all the way to his jeans from where the material absorbed it. He slowly heard her take of the duster put it on the bed grab some clothes and just before she walked away brushed his shoulder, which sent a shiver down his spine. *Bloody hell that was weird.* after her touch he felt calmer he was sure she had used so sort of magic to calm him.  
  
*oh god* she felt the tingling feeling as well and she knew she had used no magic on him but he relaxed and took another drag of his cigarette still not looking away from the quiet city. She turned her back just as he turned around he seen another tear fall from her limp body to the soft rug on which she stood. They both stood there in silence not even the breathing was heard, Claire had been holding the breath since she had felt the tingle. She could hold her breath for a good 5 minutes if she wanted but let it go. He reached his hand out to touch her but pulled back at the last minute letting his hand fall silently to his side. She felt his arm move to touch *Maybe he forgives me* she almost jumped in excitement, but the excitement exited her mind as quickly as it had entered when she sensed his hand fall back to his side. He opened his mouth to speak but there were no words, nothing he could say. He just watched the beautiful naked form he had in his arms less than 24 hrs ago. She was about to turn and leave when she heard him say something but couldn't quite make it out. *Shit what did he say.* it was a muffled sob he tried to hold back Spike was never one to show his emotions, he hadn't even felt the sob coming it just blurted out seconds after the tear fell from his slayers eyes. *his slayer... not anymore she's been with that ponce. God why does he take everything I love away from me... Wait did I just say I loved. I did didn't I*. he loved the beautiful blonde naked slayer that stood in front of him he loved her and that bastard had to take her away. he just about screamed in frustration grabbing the bedside light and threw it against the Wall it shattered and few of the splinters attacked Claire's soft skin. She flinched when one of the shreds went deeper than the rest but didn't move. He seen the blood trickle down her arm and winced in pain that he had done that to his beautiful slayer of course not intentionally but it was still the same pain that went through him. He could have punched himself in the face for it but instead he punched his hand right threw the solid wall until he hit the stone that wouldn't move. He pulled his hand of the wall and seen blood fall down his knuckles. *Oh shit, deep breaths turn around and see what he's done to himself. Oh shit I just hope it hurts me more than him* she slowly pulled her baggy t-shirt over her head then slowly turned around and gasped when she seen blood all over his hand. He also winced when he seen there was faint bits of blood that could be seen through the t-shirt, he smelled it, it was quite strong he knew other bits of thick glass must be embodied in her beautiful figure. She walked quickly through to the kitchen to get ice, when she came back he hadn't moved an inch his eyes never leaving the hole in the wall he had just made. She cautiously walked over to her lover with a towel in one hand and a bucket of ice in the other. She wrapped some ice in the towel and walked over to Spike still his ice blue eye's never leaving the small path of destruction he made. As well as the towel and ice she brought over a warm cloth. She stood inches from and slowly took is hand into hers. Again they felt the tingle. *God what is she doing. She knows I could flip any minute yet she stays and tries to care for me?* she softly pulled the warm cloth over his wounds he winced at first with the hotness of the cloth on his broken skin. She pulled back when she felt his slight agony, but continued when his gaze again settled on the hole. She softly wiped away plaster and paint that was in the wound then she dropped the cloth and kissed his hand before holding the ice cold cloth to his hand he nearly pulled back because of the coldness but just bit back the tiny amount of pain. She studied his face for a few minutes before turning away, when he felt her gaze fall from him and her eyes close. He looked at her beautiful form; the blood had made a thick patch right at the top of her perfect breasts. *she's cared for you so now it's your turn* he took the ice out of Claire's hand as he bent down to take the cloth from the floor. He walked away gaze on the floor to the kitchen where he let the water become warm and filled a large glass bowl full of the hot water. He then rinsed the cloth and walked back through to where she now sat on the bed. Claire's mind was blank she had her eyes closed and she didn't know what he was going to do. Until she felt his cool skin brush the hair from her face. She was frozen she didn't know what to say then she felt him softly and carefully pull her top off. He found she had put on some under wear while he had left. She sat there with her eyes closed in her pants until she felt the warm water touch her wounded skin, that she had forgotten about until know. She winced in pain the wound was deep but the water healed it slightly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, he still didn't look at her he just carefully concentrated on dabbing her wounds with the warm water. When he pulled the cloth away he seen the large piece of glass in her skin, he spotted some tweezers and picked them off the bedside table. He carefully took the glass out and put it on the floor in a small pile when he was satisfied that all was out he again began to dab the wound with the cloth. When the blood had stopped coming out of the wound he walked to the bathroom where he took out some bandages and put them around her wounds. The room was silent except the faint sound of cars and birds from the window. They were both startled when the phone rang. Claire didn't make an attempt to get it because the tears were still falling down her face. *Well someone's going to have to get it* He walked up and answered the phone, "What," his tone sharp. He knew only to well who was on the other line. That ass hole who stole his slayer HIS not that pouf's! "Spike can I speak to Claire. *Oh shit Angel's on the phone oh my god Spike if going to flip shit shit shit.* "No you bloody fucking can't, can keep your sodden poufy self away from her or you'll have me to answer to OK!" and with that he slammed the phone down grabbed his shirt and stormed out. By now she was in tear overload she couldn't stop it she ran to the window and was just in time to see him turn the corner she sank down beside the window pulled the duster over her and cried. Spike had just turned the corner when he stopped and could hear her sobs faintly with a lot of help from his vampire hearing. Spike was in dire need of a drink so walked to the nearest demon pub that would be open at this time; he needed a drink and a good fight. Claire took her cell phone that was on the floor beside her and dialled Kelly's number. Kelly was her best friend and would know what to do. Claire had phoned and Kelly had magically appeared because she was a witch as well. Kelly took her best fried in her arms and tried to comfort her but the tears wouldn't stop for hours this is what happened. Until Claire felt like a drink not having anything strong enough in the house she pulled her hair back in a pony tail pulled her black jeans and Yankees tee on and walked out the door with Kelly at her side.  
  
Angel had just put the phone down looking very pissed off. When he had been on the phone he had heard sobs in the background. *If that bastard has touched her I swear I'll kill him.* Just after that the phone rang, he picked it up and a voice he didn't know said, "Hi, im Claire's mate just thought you should know Spike knows what you did and is VERY pissed off at you so I would lock all my doors if I was you. He hasn't touched Claire so don't be angry with him, if you hurt him Claire will be extremely pissed, the same if Spike hurt's you. Even though she won't be as pissed. Well just thought you should know, ok bye." And with that she hung up the phone. He to put the phone down and felt he had to go and speak to Spike even though he knew how vicious his grand-childe fought when he was angry. The sun was just about to set so he picked up the ring Claire had given him, pulled on his duster and walked out. He picked up Spike's sent a few blocks down and realised he was going to SIX the all demon bar a few streets down.  
  
Claire and Kelly had gone to the nearest club that was open Claire just wanted to get in get drunk and forget she ever messed it up with Spike.  
  
Angel walked into the bar and seen his grand-childe beating the crap out of another vampire, he waited until Spike had dusted the vamp before approaching. *Why the hell is that pouf here? I'm gonna kill him when I've finished with this one!" Spike walked up to Angel, "What the hell do you think you're doing here. And what did you think you were doing when you were with Claire hm!" At the end of his sentence he threw a huge right-hook in Angel's direction which hit him square in the face and he flew into the wall with a loud crack. 


	5. Wrong Sides

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to Joss and David. Rating: NC-17, if you are not in this age group then read something else. A/N: It ruffly half way through Angel season 5. Well Cordelia is awake, Angel has left W&H, Fred is still Fred...mmm I think that's it. Also when I say what Spike is thinking there will be a ^ when willaims thinking and just usal * When spike is. When I say what Angel's thinking, ^ is for Angelus and * is Angel.  
  
Spike stalked over to Angel and threw another punch catching him in the right side of his face Spike growled, "You stay the hell away from her or you'll have me to answer to!" He stormed out of the bar to smell Claire's sent not to far away.  
  
Claire sat at the club round the corner from where Spike was. *Oh my God he's so near I can sense him.* she closed her eyes and drank in his familiar smell, it was also easier to this considering she had his duster on she wrapped it tighter around her before starting to walk outside to see him. "Claire, where are you going?" Kelly called from behind her. "Spike is near I think I need to talk him." Claire walked out she felt butterflies in her stomach, she loved him, but was scared on how he would react, to her telling him as well as him seeing her. He smelt her coming closer. *Damn why the hell is she coming to see me after I stormed out of her apartment, and why would she think I would want to see her. You do though don't you. You are totally in-love with her regardless of what she did with Angel.* the little voice at the back of his head kept saying that. Suddenly he was face to face with her. "Hey..." she said nervously, for the first time since he found out he looked in her eyes and staring back he seen, desire lust all the things he expected to find about how she felt about him but also... Love. *no she can't love me* she felt his dead heart skip a beat when he seen the look. All anger left his body he stood there dumbfound until she spoke, her beautiful sweet mesmerising voice. "I'm sorry." It was as though she had never uttered those words to him before. He was completely and utterly falling in a world of pure happiness until it all came flooding back when he heard him. "I think I seem to tell you to stay away from her before you told me to stay away. Anyway it's not up to you if I stay away" *JESUS! God Angel look what he did to you and it's all your fault why did you have to go after him when Kelly told you not to go near* "Angel, I think you should leave, I really don't want you guys to fight." She said trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall from her blue eyes. *I told that bastard to stay away now he's going to pay* Spike lunged forward but was caught off guard when he was stopped by Claire's small figure. She took his hand and led him away from Angel and said softly, "Please don't fight him. Can we just talk about this." She looked up at him and it got him immediately he stalked back over to Angel. He growled, "I'm not going to fight you, not because I'm afraid, because Claire has asked me not to. And I meant what I said about you staying away from her, she's mine." Angel just laughed. "Oh yeah, yours. I'm sure." he walked away but was caught on his arm by Spike, "What the hell does that mean?" he snarled. With Angel's last out burst Claire started crying, Kelly walked over to Angel spun him around and punched him square in the face. "You bastard look what you've done to her." She pointed at Claire who was now on the ground in tears. Spike grabbed Angel by the throat, "If you make her cry again I will run a stake through your heart." He dropped Angel and walked over to Claire and took her in his arms and comforted her. He just noticed that she was wearing his duster. *What the hell! No way that can't be.* He looked at Spike, and Spike was looking back not an angry stare but do-you-smell-it-to stare. Spike told Claire he'd be back in a minute, Claire ran over to Kelly and they hugged. "Do you smell her as well," Spike asked Angel. Angel nodded. *Bloody hell she's close. How did she know I was here?* "We need to move knowing her she'll have brought people and I don't want to know what they intend to do." It was Spike who nodded this time. "Ok we can go to the Hyperion, unless you want to take Claire home" "No if we stick together would be best also we've got to tell Wesley and the others." Spike said, before walking over to Claire. "Luv, we've got to go to Angel's. I don't want to but we have to something has just happened we'll tell you when we get there. He helped her up and they walked to the Hyperion.  
  
Angel led the group to the Hyperion, when they were all in the locked all the doors after checking Cordelia and the others were inside. "Everyone we have a problem." He told the others. Claire sniffed under her breath, "Yeah and most of the time it's you." Having his vampire hearing he heard and was a bit hurt but didn't show it. "A few OLD friends are back in town. I think they may be looking for me and Spike." "Yeah ok Angel just tell us who it is so we can figure out a way to stop them." Cordelia said impatiently she got pissed sometimes when he was cryptic with things. "Ok Cordy, calm down, it's Drusilla and some of her friends. Me and Spike also thought that we smelled Claire with them but that's not possible since she's with us. We may have to look into that." The room was silent for a minute then Claire spoke, "Sorry Angel, just because your mad childe is here, doesn't mean I have to stay here. Because guess what... I'm not scared of the psycho." "Neither am I so if you don't mind me and Claire will be on our merry way." Kelly said to the group. Claire and Kelly started to walk towards the door before being stopped by Angel. "Move" Claire said before Kelly followed by saying, "Now." "I'm not letting you go out there to be killed." Angel said standing tall they saw he was a lot taller than them but were not in the slightest bit intimidated. "Fine we won't go out there." Angel smiled triumphantly. "We said we wouldn't go out there, but you never said anything about us not being aloud to go to our houses." It was Kelly to smile this time. "Yeah okay well, bye." Claire was about to zap herself when she felt Spike's hand on hers. She looked into his eyes and put down her hand. "Come on luv, don't won't to be separated if Dru comes looking for us." Claire sighed, "Like I said I can take the dumb bitch." Spike sighed this time, "I don't doubt it but don't over react and take off." Shit as soon as he said it he knew he had jumped right into it. Claire was getting extremely pissed at this point, "Ok. You wanna speak about over reacting. Well what the hell was that shit this morning, mmm over reacting, just a bit, so don't lecture me when you're just as bad." Spike smirked, "Yeah well pet, 'bout that I'm sorry I totally lost it with jealousy. Anyways I did over react seeing as it was just a shag it didn't mean anything." Claire sighed in relief that he seen it like that. "Yeah you're right me and Angel was just a shag." Spike looked puzzled, "Oh. Was it I was speaking more along the lines of what you and me did. That's ok that yours and peaches thing never worked. Well I'm away to get some rest." He walked off, leaving everyone in the room stunned. Kelly was just about to walk after him, with her stake pulled out, when Claire stopped her. "Kel, don't please can we just go back to mine." Claire pleaded with her friend. Kelly gave in and nodded when Angel took both their arms. "No, we've discussed this, your not going." Kelly was getting really angry and shouted, "Why the fucking hell not!!!!! We can take the psycho bitch any day of the fucking week ok!! And did you hear what that bastard said to her I could stake him!!!!! Arrrggghhh!!!" Kelly was so frustrated she kicked the coffee table that was beside her which went flying across the room until it hit the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces. "Kelly calm down." Claire said soothingly. "Angel I'm leaving now so get out of my face and let go of my hand so I can leave..." She waited for 2 minutes then Angel realised her hand. "You can go but DON'T stake Drusilla." At that Claire started laughing through the laughs she said, "You won't let me stake Dru but you would stake Darla your sire." He winced at the mention of Darla. She turned serious. Just as Angel was about to speak she held up her hand signalling him to stop. "DON'T even think about saying, oh you don't know what it was like for me staking Darla, blah blah blah. Well guess what I DID, you know when I was in hell seen everything you did heard all the thoughts and feelings. So actually I think I know more about how you felt than you do." Claire walked over to him smiled and continued. "I seen everything you and Angelus did all the murders and all the people you fucked. Oh yeah even seen you do Buffy." She smiled because she knew she had nearly hit home, she watched his eyes turn amber then back but only for a few seconds. "Oh a bit touchy on the subject of Buffy are we know." She started to pace and smiled again. "Well, guess what I was in her mind as well, and Spike how could I forget him." She grinned when Spike appeared and his eyes flashed to she was getting to them and that was exactly what she wanted. "Oh your royal highness has graced us with his presence." She mock bowed stood up and grinned. "So on the subject of you and Buffy, how did you feel night before the battle, watching her and Angel kiss. Must have been good huh." Her pacing was stopped when Spike stopped her and growled, "Don't speak about her or him. Ok." He just made her chuckle. "Spike I had no idea you were this touchy on the subject. Just think the big bad defending Angel, this will make history never thought I'd see the d....." She was cut off when Angel sent his fist to her face which she caught inches away and laughed. "Angel baby, why would you want to hurt me is the subject to....... I can't think of the word. But anyways it was really un- called for. I'm sure that punch if it had connected would have sent little me flying right across the room. I don't really care though, I'm happy you let Angelus out even if it was only for a few seconds." She chuckled and turned to Spike. "Just for the record, em I'll say and speak about who ever the hell I like ok. Maybe I should get Buffy over here see how your defending her like this she'd be so proud.... But o wait..... Buffy doesn't even now your back does she? Shame." She seen Spike vamp and lunge at her, she pushed her foot into his gut and sent him flying over near the smashed coffee table. A stake just missed his heart by inches. "Tut, tut tut. Spiky why would you want to hurt me after all I thought you were a team player." Claire walked over to Angel seductively pushed him against the wall. By this time everyone had left the room except Claire, Angel and Spike. Claire kissed him lightly on the lips and ran her hands up and down his firm legs. She leaned against him pushing her damp jeans against his growing erection. She whispered to him, "I still know what buttons to push I see." She felt the erection and was about to turn away when he pulled her to him. "What are you trying to do." He asked firmly. "Trying to cause you both as much pain as you caused me, but it hasn't seemed to work as much as I would like, well that could be due to the fact I have not been touching on the more delicate subjects of your past." She smiled when she seen his puzzled look. "What do you mean as much pain as we've caused you?" She chuckled lightly. "You don't know, sweet really but, when you left I was in-love with you and I love.....D Spike when he said it was only a shag. Yeah well ok I still love him it doesn't go away that easily." She sighed. "Claire I'm really...." He was cut off when she punched him in the nose. "This is the hurt I'm speaking about Angel, damn, the only times you ever try to tell me your sorry is when your reminded or the subject comes up. Which is how I know you'll never mean it. Your not sorry for leaving me so don't pretend." Tears were falling down her face when all of a sudden a cloud of smoke appeared and a tall hansom, man walked out. "Hey Claire how are you........" he trailed off at the end when he seen Claire crying Angel pushed against the wall and Spike lying bruised inches from the smashed coffee table. He grew angry and shouted at Angel, "What the hell did you do to her, I should of staked you when I had the chance." He went towards Angel, but was stopped by Claire's hand on his. "I caused the damage, he did make me cry but it was my own fault. Can you just take me out to kill some demon." Claire's face was tearstained, so Dennis took her face in his hand and with his thumb he wiped away the tears. Spike walked over limping slightly, and said to Angel, "Who the bloody hell is that?" Angel stared daggars at Dennis before answering Spike not even looking at him, "That's Dennis. Claire's best friend and ex. don't get on the wrong side of him, he's just as strong as us maybe stronger, also he's got powerful magic as well. He's not a demon and his muscles are not enhanced by magic or drugs in anyway." Angel's voice was firm, Spike didn't answer back. Claire put her hand through Dennis' and they walked out. "I thought you said he was an EX" Spike said. "He is." Angel was short with his grand-childe. He walked out leaving Spike to think. *I don't think you should have lied to her by telling her it was just a shag* one voice in his head said. It was always a constant battle of words between William and Spike even though they were mostly at peace they disagreed a lot. *^Well don't want to get to attached to something that's been to peaches.^* 


	6. The master returns

Claire and Dennis walked out and down the road Claire flicked her finger and she changed into, a short tartan skirt with leather around the top, wearing a white top that had a clasp at the back holding it together. "Changed my mind. I want to go clubbing. Let's go to, 'the blue flame'" Claire said pulling Dennis to the main part of town. "Sure anything you want" Dennis zapped himself as well and changed into dark denim jeans and a black shirt, leaving the top few buttons open. They walked into town and pulled into a long ally with a line of people stretching to the end. Claire and Dennis walked right past everyone and up to the huge black bouncer, beside the door. "Hey Mick," Claire called cheerily. The tough bouncer looked down and smiled when he seen Claire approach, even with her boots that went a bit over the knee she still wasn't as tall as him. The bouncer opened the door and let her and Dennis in. There was a long blue passage with flames painted on before they came to the club. On the left there was a long bar with about 20 staff behind the counter. To the right was a long area of tables with seats around them. Then there was seven sets of stairs leading to private balconies above the dance floor. In the centre stood the dance floor, and straight in-front of them was the DJ, the speakers were huge and the noise was extremely loud. Claire smiled at Dennis before gripping his hand again. Getting him to look down at her. "You go to the balcony I'll get the drinks." He told her, he gave her a quick kiss and left for the bar Claire made her way over to their balcony which they had actually bought from the club, so it was always reserved for them. Claire was at the steps when she seen two bouncers on either side of the steps. She walked up smiled; she knew the both they smiled back before letting her walk up to the balcony. When she was up there she remembered that there was a private bar up here already. She looked over to see Dennis chatting up some girl, he felt her watching him so he looked up and winked. She was happy for her friend but felt the hint of jealousy not that she was threatened by the girl. She knew Dennis thought no-one looked as good as her. The way most boys did. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she seen Drusilla leading a boy out the back entrance right in the corner behind the DJ. Claire jumped off the balcony, a few people looked at her but smiled when she smiled at them, Dennis seen her jump so he excused himself from the girl and walked over to Claire who was making her way through the crowd. "Dennis, back exit NOW, Drusilla just led some guy out there." They both dated towards the back exit and out into the warm night air. No blood had been spilled yet, Claire heard the guy shout, "Help. Oh my god you're a freak, get the hell away." Claire stepped into the ally and Drusilla turned round and the boy made his escape. "God Dru, it's not nice to frighten little boys you could get a rep for being a mad evil ugly vamp." Claire said taking another few steps towards her. Dennis followed and threw Claire a stake which she caught with out taking her eyes off Drusilla.  
  
Everyone was the Hyperion researching, why they smelt Claire when she wasn't there. All of a sudden Claire appeared. "Hey guys, so what you doing do you mind if I stay here to night you know, have a bed to spare?" She looked and sounded different but they all past it off as an effect of everything that had happened today." Angel looked at her and smiled. "Sure, you can stay in one of the rooms her." Claire smiled an evil smile. "Thanks, a bed in the house well that means I can invite people in. Great." The person that looked like Claire looked towards the door and said, "Come in boys." Suddenly ten vampires appeared behind the person. "This will be fun." One of the vamps said. "Now, boys no killing, just knocking out." The person said. "Yes Darla." Another said. Angel and the groups mouth opened slightly. Angel was the first to speak. "Get out, Darla, your not welcome." Cordelia backed him up. "You sure got that right." Suddenly before Angels group could move the vamps were on them in one blow to each of them they were all knocked out except Angel and Spike. They staked two vamps before Spike got knocked out. Angel was alone he staked one more vamp before being knocked out. The room was now a mess, smashed chairs blood coming from peoples noses, blood puddles on the floor from cut vamps. "Come on we've got what we came to get, so lets go.  
  
Claire walked towards Dru holding her stake, Drusilla, was soon lost from sight because three huge vamps came in and blocked their view. They heard Drusilla running. "Dennis, I can handle these three you get Dru, we'll meet back at the Hyperion." Claire shouted, as the first vamp lunged at Claire. Dennis ran straight past the vamps dusting one in the process. Claire kicked one in the gut which sent him flying into the box of wooden crates behind them, the vamp turned to dust. As the other was caught off guard Claire lodged a stake in his heart before turning to walk back to the Hyperion.  
  
Darla came to a holt before leaving, she had just injected Angel with a knock-out gas. "You six," she pointed to the ones who weren't holding Angel's body. "stay and take the girl that returns. Angelus will like a play toy when he wakes. She gave an evil grin. Claire walked into the Hyperion it was dark and there was no sound, she flipped the light and seen the blood bodies and smashed furniture. "Shame you weren't here before to see how the mess was made." A cold voice said in her ear she was about to turn and smack him when he put a cloth over her mouth with chlorophyll on it. She was knocked out. Two of the remaining six picked up her body and lifted it back to Darla's hide out.  
  
Dennis was chasing Dru when she stopped and said, "What do you want to do, mmm the stars say there's still a chance. Yes they say leave and find her, maybe save her, no to late. She's gone. Hmm, he will rise the one they fear, though she does not fear him. Hehe she should, but ah she does not frighten easily 'cause of her curse. Bestowed upon her in hell." She gave a shrill laugh, Dennis caught on about Claire being in danger and zapped himself to the Hyperion. Filled with fear he walked on put the lights on and seen the chaos. He was relived to see Claire wasn't among the debris. He tried a locator spell but it just came up that she wasn't here. In-fact he tried a wider ranged one but nothing. *He's being hid by magic damn, stronger than mine shit.* He was snapped out of thought from a moan from one of the others.  
  
Claire woke to see Angel sitting in the corner near the bars of the cage that confined them. The cage was quite big, twice the size of the one in Angel's basement. Claire tried to walk over to Angel but was stopped when she seen the chain attached to her wrist. It clinked when she fell back on the comfy double bed she had been laid in. "Well this is nice kidnapped and put in a cage. Well at least I have a soft place to sleep." She said trying to bring light to the situation. She looked at Angel his head in his hand's he wasn't moving but that was normal cause he was a vamp. He didn't have to breathe. "Angel." No movement. She thought of something, she found she could walk to the end of the bed, she walked over sat down and stretched out, her feet reached his hands she flicked with her foot and caught his reaction. He was in his vamp face and pushed her foot away from her. "Stay the hell away from me." She said before putting his head back in his hands. "Jesus Angel, Why the hell are you so upset. Sure we're stuck in a cage. But whop-de-do I'm not complaining." Angel looked up at her and chuckled lightly and smiled, but the smile never reached his eyes. "There going to take the soul." Claire looked puzzled so he said again. "There going to take my soul the one you gave to me." He looked back down again. Claire was still on the floor, she looked over at him and felt his sadness. "Angel it's ok, look Dennis is probably looking for us just now, he'll come. It'll will take them at least an hour but that's only if they have strong magic. It could take up to ten hours. How long have you been here." She asked. Then she patted the empty spot on the bed beside her. He looked at her and looked back down not moving. "We've been here about an hour their close I can feel the walls that hide my soul being pulled away." Claire looked at him sternly and he felt her gaze, which made him look even harder at the floor which was carpeted like the floor, outside the cage. Claire said calmly, "Come and sit beside me, NOW" Angel looked at her and seen she was determined to get him over there. He didn't want to anger her so he went over and sat at the opposite end of the bed to her. "Angel, I said here," she patted a space beside her. She was now sitting on the bed cross legged, he slowly moved and sat next to her not looking her in the eyes. He fixed his gaze on the floor, before he felt her soft hand pull his face up to look at hers, he hesitated from a moment before looking into her light blue eys. So full of emotion, of love, sadness, want, need. He felt sorry for her because when he looked in her eyes he seen her old soul looking back, and when he looked close enough he could see the torment and pain her soul had suffured. There eyes locked for a few minutes when they were drawn away by the rattling of the cage bars. They spun around to see Darla in a body that looked like Claire's. "Hey Darla, I've never had the pleasure of meeting you until now. Well it's amazing you can even make my beautiful body look slutty with the clothes you wear." Darla jsut smiled. She was wearing a extremely short skirt and a top that cut so far down you could her breasts. "Well you look rather sluttish yourself." She gave Claire the once over and smiled more. "So Angelus how are you feeling any less soulless yet?" Angel starred daggars at her before screaming out in pain. "Claire I'm sorry for everything I do. Please stake me if you can he looked at her and smiled, before a grin and evil laughter took his place. Angelus turned to Claire, "Hello kitten, it looks like this visit has you chained up." He then turned to Darla, "Thank-you for returning me to well me." He grinned stood up and stretched. "Mmm, I'm hungry. A nice warm girl should really hit the spot." He turned to Claire. "Don't worry kitten I can drain you, I know the soul would hate for me to kill someone, also, I can eat all the slayers I want. Considering there are now so many of them." He looked down at his belly and looked back up. "Jesus, does the soul not know who to keep in shape. Oh my god. Well kitten the meal will have to wait a day because I can't drink like this I'll be back tomorrow more in shape." He smiled angelically at her. 


	7. Another Side

A/n: i'm sorry I've not updated in a while I have had other things on my mind. Next chapter will becoming soon, I hope/ any reviews will be appreciated  
  
Another side  
  
Dennis' apartment  
  
It had been little over a week since Claire had been gone but it seemed so much longer to Dennis. Sure he had Kelly but she wasn't Claire, no one could compare to the way she made him feel or the way she lit up a room. Everyone had gone out every night that week, checked all the demon pubs looking for any leads to Darla or Drusilla. They had come across a few rumours that Angelus was back. It was true; they had not seen him but knew it all the same. He knew that he would never give up hope or stop looking for her.  
  
Hyperion Hotel  
  
Spike paced his room for what felt like the millionth time that night. He had just lit another cigarette it was like his 100th tonight he had been chain smoking since the night of her kidnap. She was strong he knew that but Angelus was cruel and could get to people. He got angry at the mere thought of that bastard harming a hair on her head. He was so upset at the thought he may never see her again or the thought that the last thing he said to her was that there time together meant nothing. It was a lie and he knew it, in those few days he came to have feelings for this young blonde warrior. He felt the night come out. It was now yet again time to go out and look for her even though he knew he would not find her.  
  
Angelus' cave  
  
Claire woke from another day of dream filled sleep. It had been little over a week since she was brought here. The only people or vamps rather she ever seen were the ones that brought her food and some clean clothes. Surprisingly they were her own clothes, someone must have gotten into her or rather Dennis' apartment. She didn't know if they were looking for her, well she knew Dennis was, he would never give up on her after all he was always there for her never letting her down. She felt sad she might not see him for a while. She did know however that he would come for her as he always did. She was drawn out of her thoughts by the familiar voice of Angelus. She lifted her head from her pillow and looked into the brown depths of his eyes. They were beautiful; Spike and him had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen it felt as though she could look into them forever. Her eyes travelled down his body and found he was thinner than he was before he now had back his infamous sculptured chest. On him he wore a long sleeved black buttoned down shirt and a pair of tight leather trousers, and a pair of commando boots. He definitely looked a sight; if she had to stay here for eternity at least it would be easy on the eyes.  
  
He looked at her and was quite stunned she was gorgeous; she lay on the bed leaning back on her elbows and looking into his eyes. She just had a bra and thong on from what he could see. The white sheet on her bed lay at her waist just letting a black and red piece of material show slightly. They both stayed silent for several minutes before Claire broke the silence. "So you have decided to grace me with your presence." He smiled at her before looking back into her eyes. She saw a mixture of emotions pass across his face at that point. "Yes, I didn't think it fare to keep you so long without any real contact. I also had a few matters of importance to attend." He smirked at her before walking back into what she presumed was his room and came back with something behind his back. She was not at all intimidated. "So Angelus, care to tell me what you have hidden behind that well sculptured back of yours. I forgot to compliment you earlier, seems you have been working out and you no-longer have a slight belly showing." She smirked and gave him the once over definitely liking what she seen. He walked over to the cage and then gave her the once over before looking at the door. "Now kitten if you decide to play nice I'll open the door and we can have some one-on-one time, but if not I have no problems sitting out here." He smirked waiting for a reply. "Hmm, I don't know if I can play nice with evil soulless people who might just be coming in to throw a little bit of torture my way." She returned his smirk before stretching. As she did so the white material that hid her thong fell down. When he seen her stretch it was truly great the way her body moved and how her tight muscles and full breasts complimented each other. She was truly easy on the eyes. He felt arousal start to wash over him as he watched her. She wasn't a vampire but she had many of there senses for some unknown reason, because she could fell his arousal grow which made hers grow as well. She wanted him she had no idea why, well she did because he was EXTREMLY HOT and the danger always gave her thrills. She knew that if she made a move he could kill her in an instant, but she loved a chase. She stopped her stretch and resumed her normal position even though the white sheet was still lying on her knees. When he felt arousal a small growl escaped his moth. He wanted her and was about to rip the bars between them down when his brain took over and he sat down on the seat that he had brought over earlier. "Well it is a shame that you won't be able top play nice... because we could have had some fun. But if you rather that I just sit here fine." He knew that he would get a reaction from her even it was small, he was right she looked hurt for a moment but recovered instantly. "Well if you want to sit out there fine but... just so you know I'm going for a shower" he stirred slightly his hardness was now becoming a bit of a problem in his tight leathers, it was more affected when she stood up and leaned again the bars of the cell. "Why would I care if you were going for a shower?" he made his face look normal and tried hard not to grin. "I don't know but I'm sure that strain in your leathers does." She winked and began to walk away. Angelus smirked the girl was good he'd give her that. He chuckled lightly. Then looked back up to watch her slowly walk away at the back her thong had a silver piece of writing holding it together saying," SEXY" on it. He looked down and then back up but she was gone. He heard the water go on and with his vampire hearing he could hear her take off her underwear. He wondered wither or not she knew there was a camera in there, at the thought of anyone of those scummy minions Darla had hired watching Claire, he growled he would have no- one watch her except him. He walked to the cage put the keys in the lock and ran into the bathroom. Claire was in the shower when he got in. there was no shower curtain though. The bathroom itself had mirrors lining the wall opposite the shower (specially designed mirrors which aloud vampires to be seen in them) beside the shower there was a very large bath that could fit two people and on the wall opposite the door there was a toilet and smaller mirror. Also on that wall was a small cupboard and a towel rail on which a few white towels hung, the room was painted a dark red, and it also had candles lining the walls. In each corner there was a small camera, he walked over to each and pulled them off the walls when he was done he seen Claire looking at him puzzled. She knew about the cameras but didn't know why he was taking them off the walls. He looked back at her with a possessive look. She understood that he didn't want anyone else to look at her except him. She gave him an understanding look back. He took this as an invite; he began to undress him self at the sight of her his anger left and he felt himself grow hard again. His shirt and boots were off he took off his leathers and she noticed that he never wore any underwear. She had guessed he never did. He walked over to her and stepped into the shower, he let out a soft growl before pulling her to him. His hand was on her waist he pulled her closer to him. His other hand was moving its way up to her breast and began to work on her nipples which hardened under his touch. She let out a moan as he caressed her breasts, his touch was soft yet rough at the same time, for some strange reason she felt safe in his arms. Her arousal grew when the hand at her waist made its way to her thigh and stated to rub up and down. She let out another moan; she slowly turned to face him his hands left her body for a moment before continuing as it had done before. Claire took a small step towards him so she was now pressed to him. She looked into his eyes and felt calm as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss her. He deepened the kiss and his tongue found hers. He wrapped his hands on her bare ass and pulled her up to his waist and pushed her against the wall. He soon slid her on top of his erection and growled when he felt how tight and wet she was. He thrust into her harder each time as he felt her tighten around him he felt his own realise coming. Claire felt he was going to cum soon and against her better judgement said huskily and breathlessly, "Bite me." If not for his vampire hearing he would not have heard her, he was a taken back a bit but made no effort to refuse her he just vamped and bit down the second, he did they both found them selves falling in ecstasy. He took 10 long pulls before he felt her heart rate slow and she began to fell limp. He didn't know why but he stopped and licked the wound clean. He turned the water off grabbed a few towels and headed through to the other room. He lay a few towels on the bed and lay her on them. He took one of the towels she was not laying on to dry her with. When they were both dry he placed her under the covers and lay beside her. His emotions were all over the place, he was an evil soulless vampire yet here he was lying in the bed of someone he could have drained but let live, even though he knew she would still be alive if he had drained her, it just hadn't felt right though. He felt her come around as she moved towards him searching to hold on to something. She knew he probably wasn't there but was shocked to find he was. He lay on his back with his hands over his head. She slowly pulled her hand over his stomach and wrapped her legs around his. She was still really tired but he was here. He hadn't just shagged her and left he had stayed and he also never drained her. She smiled weakly up at him and opened her eyes to see him smile back, "Hey," she said. "Hey yourself, kitten" he replied. They had locked eyes ands just looked at each other for several minutes. The silence wasn't awkward but it was strange and she was speechless something that rarely ever happen and the same for him. Her head was spinning trying to understand why he was here. 


	8. The Rules Don't Apply

Disclaimer- I don't any of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to Joss and David.  
  
Summary- Claire has been captured by Darla and is Angelus' new toy; everyone else is looking for them but having no luck.  
  
A/N – some of my last ones have been a bit short so this one may or may not be longer. Any reviews will be appreciated.  
  
Distribution – Anywhere as long as you ask.  
  
The Rules Don't Apply Angelus' Cave  
  
They both lay there looking at each other not knowing what to say Claire finally broke the silence and asked, "Why are you still here?" she didn't make it sound cold just in a wondering tone. "Does it matter?" he responded. "Well yeah, cuz I didn't think you were one to shag and stay." He looked at her coldly and threw the covers off him grabbed his clothes he had taken into the room and walked out of the cage, slamming the door and throwing the keys on the chair he had taken over last night. *Shit, why did you have to open your big mouth you idiot.* She sighed and looked over at the chair and seen that the keys were lying there she wondered for a minute, and then got up to look for some clothes.  
  
Willies' Pub  
  
Since the destruction of Sunnydale, Willie had decided to set up shop in LA which proved to be good business. Just then the door crashed open and he was all of a sudden pushed up against the wall, with an iron fist around his throat. "Well Willie, it seems when I came here last night you weren't completely honest with me were you?" He pushed Willie further into the wall. "I ddon't know wwhat you mmean SSSpike" Spike threw him across the room and stalked over to him. He picked him back up and wrapped his hand around his throat again. "Well a reliable source of mine tells me that they have seen Drusilla in here on quite a few occasions. And you seemed to say you hadn't seen her since Sunnydale. Now unless my source is mistaken you are lying. And in this matter I do not take lies lightly!" Spike vamped and again threw him across the room. "So I will ask you again. Have you seen Drusilla, if so then when and when do you think you will see her again?" Spike stalked over to him and threw him into an empty chair. "I haven't seen her Spike." Willie stuttered he knew it was a mistake because Spike was back in game face and he lunged for him and pushed him back against the wall. "Wrong answer. If I hear another I'll break your neck. So once more, have you seen her?" Willie was shaking, he hated Spikes game face. He finally gave in, "Yyes I hhave seen her. It was just yesterday and she'll be here again tonight." Spike took this information in and then growled he then smashed Willie's back against the wall, "Why has she come to see you?" "For information and some other things." When telling people this he would usually smirk, but he knew better than to even think about that when with Spike. From what he'd heard Spikes new slayer friend had been captured and he was quite upset about it. Willie looked up at Spike and seen the disgusted look on his face. *God I knew Dru was desperate but..... EW* Spike tightened his grip, "What time will she be here?" Willie looked at the clock behind the bar and then said, "She'll be here in about 5 minutes." Spike let go of Willie and let him slump to the floor clutching his neck. "Good, well where do you meet." Willie slowly stood up still clutching his neck. "We usually meet in the flat above the bar. When Barry is on his shift." At that point a large biker walked in looked at Willie clutching his neck and then at Spike. "Is there a problem, boss." The guy named Barry asked. Spike gave Willie a stern look so Willie replied, "No Barry, no problem, Spike and I were just away up to the flat. If Drusilla comes, send her up." With that Willie lead Spike into the back and up the stairs which lead to the flat. The place was considerably clean considering in was Willie. Spike looked at the couch and seen it was also clean so he took a seat. Willie stood nervously. *What am I doing? If she finds out I've betrayed her she'll tell Angelus and I'm as good as dead.* Spike smelt Willies fear, and smirked, if the boy was afraid of what Angelus would do when he found out. He would have been terrified of Spike. He was not taking this matter lightly. Suddenly he smelt her, his once dark princess fluttering up the stairs coming to visit this washed up pub owner. It made him sick to think that Dru would stoop this low. "Willie where are you my sweet, mummies here she will take care of you as always." Drusilla called up the stairs in her child like voice. "Up here Drusilla dear." He called back. Drusilla came in not looking at the couch closed the door and walked over to Willie when she stopped to look around. Something was different someone was here. She looked over to the couch and seen Spike. "Hello, Dru long time no see" He stated watching her reaction.  
  
Angelus' Cave  
  
Once Claire had pulled a baggy t-shirt on and put on a thong she walked over to the edge of the cave reached her arm through the cage bars and easily lifted the keys of the chair. She walked over to the cage turned the keys in the lock and pushed the cage open. She walked over to Angelus' room and looked around it had a huge wooden bed with drapes around it there was a cupboard on the opposite wall. There were three openings, one lead out to the rest of the hideout, one that lead to a bathroom, and another that lead to a training room. That door was slightly open she peaked in and could see Angelus punching a punch bag in a slight rage. She pushed the door open quietly and made her way in. She seen he was only wearing sweat pants. He smelt her as she stood in his room she smelt of strawberries she tasted of them as well he remembered from last night. He felt her open the door and slowly walk in he showed no sign of him knowing she was here. She walked over to him and put her hands on his arms to stop him throwing another punch at the bag. He growled and turned around to face her. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he snarled at her, much to his surprise she didn't jump when he had turned around and shouted at her in game face. She did not frighten easily. She did not think of him as dumb, she knew that he left the keys knowing she would get out of the cage. "Don't play dumb Angelus. You left the keys; you knew I would get out. But I want to know why?" he looked at her and grinned slipping out of game face. "Smart, aren't you. Well I wanted to see if you would escape given the chance. Turns out you didn't so why?" she stared at him grinning, there many things she could answer but which one she didn't know. "Well...I wanted to see why you would want me to escape and I wanted to know why you left this morning?" she slowly walked towards him till she was inches from his face. "So going to answer my question...mmm." She took another step there bodies were now pressed together. Claire moved her hands over his firm chest and down to his perfect abs. The good voice in her head said, *What about the rules, him vamp you slayer.* The other voice replied, *As you can see from last night and the last few years the rules don't really apply to me. Shagged said evil vampire. Went to hell, and am immortal cheated death numerous times. So no rules applying.* All thoughts left her head when Angelus kissed her fiercely, she returned the kiss with just as much passion. Soon her baggy t-shirt and thong were discarded on the ground along with his sweats. She pushed him to the ground and kissed him passionately, before moving round to his ear and nibbling his earlobe. Then she licked the sensitive part behind his ear which received a groan. She trailed kisses down his neck nipping at some bits of skin drawing blood from some. She then moved her way down his chest continuing to nip and kiss his skin. She then reached his full grown erection; she kissed up and down it then licked from the bottom to the top. Another moan escaped his mouth. She then took all of him in her moth and sucked, licked, and nipped. Two minutes later Angelus was shouting Claire's name as he came in her mouth. When his orgasm had subsided, Claire was back up at his mouth kissing him. He flipped her onto her back and trailed kiss long her neck stopping and paying extra attention to the bite mark he had made. He kissed down her nipples and sucked them both; he continued his trail to her the tops of her legs. He kissed down the right leg and licked up some of the wetness which had slid down her leg, and then did the same to the left leg. He then moved his way up to her centre. He plunged his tongue deep into her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. After only a few minutes Claire felt her orgasm coming as she came she screamed out Angelus' name. When she had calmed down she felt herself start to build up again when she felt him enter her. He thrust into her hard and fast making them approach realise earlier. When she felt he was about to come she guided his head to her neck and he bit down on the mark he had made last night, as soon as he bit down they both came. Claire was screaming out to Angelus, while he took 5 long pulls before removing his fangs and licking the wound clean. After that he growled, removing himself from her then collapsed on Claire for a few moments before he turned them over so she was lying on his chest. When Angelus turned them over Claire fell asleep; when she felt his protective arms wrap around her waist. She snuggled into his chest and fell into a dreamless sleep. 10 minutes later Angelus was still awake going over everything in is mind. When he began stoking her back, when he did he found she was cold so he pulled his duster from the chair beside them and laid it over her. He didn't have the slightest idea why he cared if she was cold or why he let her snuggle up to him like this. However he did know that it felt right and with that last thought he too drifted off to sleep.  
  
Willie's Pub  
  
Drusilla stood there for a moment before lunging at Willie, "You BASTARD!!" she screamed at him, she was just about to cut into his throat when a foot connected with her gut and she went flying back into the wall. "Now Dru play nice, what here has Willie done to you to deserve his throat to be cut out?" he asked in a mocking tone. "He brought you here to spoil my fun, your just here cause your jealous, daddies back and you can't handle it." She looked fiercely at him. He chuckled lightly then spoke up, "Well Dru honey, why would I be jealous I would have thought you would have been the jealous one. After all word on the street is you're sleeping about because, 'daddy,' isn't putting out for you. Got himself a new sex toy." He chuckled again at the look on her face before she lunged at him but her fist never connected with him because a black boot shot out from the side and sent her across the room. Kelly smiled and looked down at Spike, "Start the party without me. Well I think that was kind of inconsiderate." She walked over to Drusilla pulled her up by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "Well now Dru, maybe you would like to tell me where my friend is, because after all... this is what the parties for. So where is she?" As she asked the last question she tightened her grip on Drusilla's throat. Drusilla was angry that her plans for the night had been ruined but no matter she knew this would be fun. "Hehe, spoken with hatred, has no-one told you to respect your superiors." *God she's madder than I thought.* Kelly had to laugh at what Drusilla said. "Well hmm you're not my superior so respect coming from me to you." Drusilla gave her a fierce before looking behind Kelly and smiled. "Well then maybe you'll respect me?" Darla spoke form behind. "Kelly, luv I think maybe you should put Dru down. Because there are a few gents here who would like some attention." Spike told her calmly. He looked over and seen the three large vampires standing behind, Darla who was in something that looked like Claire's body. Spike recognised the three of them as some who had survived when they had come to take peaches. "Mmm, you guys look like you want some attention well you'll get it when I've done here." She told them her eyes never leaving Drusilla, but still keeping her senses on the other vamps in the room. "So Dru answer my question or," she took a stake out of her jeans held it in front of Drusilla. "This may just find its way to your black heart." Before anyone could say anything Darla had lunged at Kelly, Kelly had kept her senses alert so when Darla lunged, Kelly had turned and kicked Darla to the wall beside them then put a stake in her heart. "Nnnnnnnnnooooooooo!" Darla screamed before turning to dust. When Kelly had staked Darla, Drusilla's blood boiled, but before she could do anything. Kelly's iron grip was back around her neck. The other vamps started to approach when Kelly said, "Don't come any closer or she is going to be the next staked." Kelly made the mistake of taking her senses off the vamps while looking at Drusilla, she did not expect the vamps to charge but they did. And before she could do anything a vamp had thrown her off Drusilla. One of them stalked towards Spike and Kelly while the other two accompanied Drusilla out. Kelly went to go after them but Spike pulled her back. "Stay luv, if you get killed that won't help Claire at all. So let's just kill this one and come up with a plan." After saying that calmly, he got up and pounded on the large vamp before throwing it to the wall where Kelly staked it. They were about to make it down stair when they seen about ten large vamps ascend the stairs towards them. Spike pulled Kelly back up the stairs to where they shut the door. "Shit, god I bet she had a whole bleeding army down there." He looked around for a ways of escape. He looked at the window and ran to it there was quite a long drop but there was a car just under the window. The vamps were pounding down the door when Spike grabbed Kelly's hand and ran towards the window they crashed out of it. Spike turning so he got most of the force from the fall. He quickly slid them off the car and they ran.  
  
Angelus' Cave  
  
Claire and Angelus woke from their sleep when they heard someone bang on the door. BANG BANG. "Daddy, open the door there is terrible news from our outing, open the door, Daddy." She whined. Angelus growled, he really did get angry with her. The way she went on. "Get lost Dru, I'm TRYING to sleep." He shouted. "But daddy there is news you won't be happy with it." She whined back. Claire was really pissed off now, god she was like a six year old. "He said he's trying to sleep you deaf ho!" Claire shouted at her angrily. Drusilla screamed, it was deafening. They both had to cover there ears from the sound. "Right I'm going out there to make her shut up." Claire told Angelus; when Drusilla had stopped her scream fest. Claire grabbed Angelus' shirt which was laid over a chair, she then pulled on her thong and unlocked the door. Drusilla went at her but Claire kicked her in the stomach. Drusilla got up and took something from behind her back and shot it at Claire. Claire was about to move when she sensed Angelus behind her, knowing that he didn't know about the arrow coming stayed and took the arrow. The arrow hit Claire and sent her flying back into Angelus where she lay bleeding. She smiled up at him before her eyes shut and her heart stopped. Angelus looked at the arrow and seen it had went right through her, so he snapped the end and pulled the arrow out. Claire lay there for a few seconds before they seen the wound close up and Claire came around she smiled up at him. "Hey." Angelus smiled back down at her and she seen a mixture of emotions on his face. *She just took an arrow for me. Shit I could have been dust. Hmm there is more to her than meets the eye.* "Thanks." He said softly to her. 


	9. Love, Loss and Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss and David.  
  
Love, Loss and Change  
  
Angelus' Cave  
  
After a few moments Claire and Angelus came out of their daze. Angelus turned to Drusilla in his game face and snarled, "You could have killed me you stupid bitch." Dru coward in the corner while Angelus stalked towards her. "For that I think that you should be punished." He smacked her across the face and she became unconscious. He turned to Claire and put his human mask back on. "I'm going to punish her for this, so I may be gone a while." Claire looked at him and smiled. "That's ok I think I might explore a bit if that's ok." She asked giving her best puppy dog eyes. He chuckled and replied, "Ok, as long as you don't try and escape." "I won't, I promise." Angelus walked back to Drusilla slung her over his shoulder and took her to his torture room. No-one would touch him or Claire for that matter without having to endure a world of pain at his hand. When Angelus had taken Drusilla away Claire decided to explore wherever she was while she got the chance. She went out the same door as Angelus, she looked left and then right it was a long passage way, to the left there were a few doors and at the end a set of stairs. To the right there was a short corridor with a door at the end. Claire walked down the right hand corridor, at the end she stopped and carefully opened the door. Inside it was a cave, candles lit up the room, in the centre there was a small hot tub like pool. She touched her hand in the water and seen it was just the right temperature. She quickly took off the shirt she was wearing and climbed into the pool. It was quite deep in went up to her neck, the centre was the deepest part around the outside there were two seats facing across from each other they were made of smooth stone and the backs curved slightly so you could lean back. Claire spent 10 minutes lounging in the pool, before she felt a presence enter the room. She slowly turned around and seen it was Angelus. He had already started taking off his clothes to join her. When he had taken off his clothes he slipped into the pool and sat on the chair opposite her. "Why did you let me come out of the cage and explore, when you knew that I could escape?" she had been wondering about it since he left this morning. "I don't know." It was true Angelus didn't have a clue as to why he left the keys or to why he left her to run around the cave. "Mmm" she was quite puzzled herself as to why she didn't escape given the two chances. "I'll tell you what I do know." He said in a seductive tone. "We're both here naked in a pool, all alone." She nodded and moved closer, she was now straddling his waist. He whispered in her ear in the same tone, "I could think of a few things to pass the time." He moved his hands up her back and around her waist and over her breasts. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him passionately, and continued to move her hands over his body.  
  
Outside Willies  
  
They had just stopped running from the vamps and Spike couldn't sense them so that was ok. They had just begun to follow Drusilla's sent when it stopped. Spike looked at the ground and seen a man hole, he opened it and jumped down followed by Kelly. The sent continued down here, they kept walking till the sent stopped at a door. They tried it but it was locked so Spike kicked it down. When they stepped in it was amazing it was a cave at the front but as you went further in you seen it had been turned into a house rooms had been put in carpets furniture, and everything you expect to find in a house. At the foot of the stairs the two big guards who had came in with Dru, were standing. The guards looked at Spike and Kelly and smiled, they charged at the other two. Spike and Kelly pulled out their stakes and staked the vamps as they charged. They wiped the dust off them and Spike picked up Claire's sent. They walked up the stairs and walked along the corridor Claire did until they came to the door. They tried it but it was locked.  
  
The Hot Pool  
  
Claire and Angelus and just had sex again, Claire was lounging back on Angelus' lap while he made circles on her stomach. They were just relaxing until they heard the door being knocked down they turned to look and seen that Spike and Kelly were standing in the door way. Kelly smiled at Claire and mouthed, "Score." To her Claire smiled back at her friend. While Spike just stared, then looked angry and started walking when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder he thought it was Kelly and was going to just tell her to piss off. He turned around and was looking at Dennis, Spike just moved to let Dennis walk past. "Well guys looks like you caught us just about at it." Angelus smirked. Dennis did not look amused. He walked over to the tub took Claire's hand and pulled her out, the second he did he zapped clothes on her. He hugged her asked; "Are you ok?" she nodded. Dennis turned his attention back to Angelus, "Well, I'm sorry to say Angelus but it's time for you to leave. Even though you probably are more fun than Angel. But you kill people and well we can't let that happen so bye." Angelus turned to Claire and gave her a genuine smile before Dennis started chanting. Claire smiled back and watched as Angelus turned back to Angel. Once it was complete everyone stood there, Dennis took Angel out of the pool and put clothes on him. Claire walked over to Angel, but he just looked away. He didn't dare look her in the eye. *What the hell was she thinking freely letting that maniac bite her and have sex with her.* Claire turned and looked at him; she could see he was extremely angry and hurt. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Angel shouted at her. "Living my life Angel is it a fucking crime? I was having fun, but I guess you don't know what that is do you. To busy brooding and going on about how bad it is for you," she mimicked his voice. "Look at me oh no I committed so many murders and now have a concisions what will I do. Oh no Claire what if I loose my soul.' Well I'll tell you what would have happened you would have had fun. But no, good souled Angel does NOT do fun. God if you even had a moment of true happiness with your new soul I'd be amazed." Angel stared daggers at her before replying to her taunts. "You don't know what the hell your talking about and don't even say oh I was in your brain, yeah you WERE but your not now you don't have to suffer it every day do you? Why did you not answer my question although everyone's already seen it? But Dennis has tried to cover it hasn't he, that was good of you Dennis but I made so I remember." Claire laughed. "Funny Angel I actually remember letting ANGELUS bite me not YOU. Oh and your question what did I think I was doing what do you think, you were there after all. But those who haven't seen." Claire pulled down the t-shirt and showed them the bite mark. "Happy now everyone knows?" Spike looked at it before storming out. "Yeah happy everyone knows you throw yourself at every vampire, person or thing that would look twice at you." That was it he had crossed the line she punched him in the face and he went flying across the room. "It's a shame you have to get yourself thrown at every wall you see you bastard." Claire shouted before she ran out into the night. She ran as far away as she could get before she collapsed from tiredness. She just fell at a heap in front of a tree and cried.  
  
Streets  
  
Spike had left at the site of the bite mark. Angelus was a sick bastard and Claire let him bite her. Hell when they walked in they had just done it. He really couldn't believe Claire his slayer would go to someone like Angelus.  
  
Angel had just stormed out of the cave he had found that there was a large bleeding cut coming from his head and that he had a bruised face and broken nose. He was extremely pissed at Claire, to think she would even look at Angelus made him sick.  
  
Under A Tree  
  
Claire had ran far away from Angel and anything he had to say. She had grown to like Angelus sort of in the time they had spent together. At least he would have some fun; Angel had changed a lot since they were together a few years ago. She didn't know everything that had happened to him but when she looked into his eyes she could see the pain and suffering he went through. She was still crying she had definitely blown things with Spike now. *what the hell is the point in trying to be with them anyway, because as soon as Buffy opens her eyes they'll be running back to her. One day Buffy will come to LA find Spike and take him away from me.* Claire started crying even more when she felt a hand on her shoulder and strong arms pick her up. She would always now who those muscles belonged to... Dennis. Her best friend she would always be able to count on him. Once Claire was in Dennis' arms she was teleported back to his apartment. Claire sat on the couch eating ice-cream and crying into Dennis and Kelly's shoulders. After a few hours of crying they fell asleep. Claire woke up a few minutes after Kelly and Dennis fell asleep. She looked over at the clock beside the T.V it read, 17:03. It wasn't dark yet but she needed to get out. She quietly moved out of Dennis' embrace, she grabbed her trainers and denim jeans, a t-shirt and her denim jacket and left. The second Claire left the house she knew where she had to go, she started walking towards the Hyperion, knowing they would be there. When Claire walked into the Hyperion, she was met with a full force hug from Cordy. *Angel must not have told them about me and Angelus.* she gave Cordy a quick hug back before asking where Angel was, Cordy was just about to answer when Angel said, "He's right here." Angel's tone was harsh but it was what she expected, she looked into his eyes but avoided all eye contact. "Cordy, can you and the others maybe go somewhere else because Claire and I have to talk." Cordelia nodded and went off to get the others. Angel looked Claire in the eyes and seen she was sad and concerned, but when she looked back into his she seen there were clouded so she couldn't read them. Angel spoke first, "Why are you here? I'm guessing it's not a social call." Claire ignored his question, "Why won't you look me in the eyes?" she asked her eyes never leaving his she let all her emotions shine through her eyes not hiding anything from him. Angel chuckled but it never reached his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing just now." He questioned. "Don't play dumb Angel; you've clouded your eyes so I can't see what your real emotions are." Claire replied back, still not breaking the eye contact. "Well maybe I don't want you to see my emotions, okay." Claire was hurt by what he said and she made no attempt to hide it. "I'm not hiding my emotions from you so why do you have to hide yours from me?" She took a step forward so they were only a few feet apart. When he looked at her he unclouded his eyes but just for second, but long enough for Claire to see the hurt the anger the sadness. She felt quite guilty because part of that hurt was because of her. Angel seen the guilt settle in her eyes along with the hurt, sadness, anger, pain and fear. Angel kept eyes hooded from her until she took the final step. The cloud hiding his emotions was lifted and she seen all of the emotions pass before them. In his chocolate eyes she could see sadness, of course there were other things but it was definite sadness that filled most of his orbs. She was now inches from him she lifted her hand up and touched the bruise she had made on his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered without his vampire hearing he would not have heard it. She said the words it reached her eyes but the damage was done, he couldn't as easily forgive for this. Sure it was her life but it was Angelus, he was evil, and she knew how much it would hurt him. Angel removed her hand from his face and took a step back from her. Claire's heart broke all over again all the feelings of when he left her before came back to her. Angel's eyes were still unclouded, but Claire's weren't. She had clouded them and replaced the hurt and sadness with anger. "Fine Angel, whatever I don't really fucking care anymore. You know it is MY life and I will do whatever and whoever I fucking want ok. If you can't forgive for that then well it is your fucking problem but I don't feel like crying over you anymore. So I'm done, you can either forgive me for what I did. Because I know it hurt you, I didn't mean to ok. But if you don't want to forgive me the stay out of my face about it." When she looked into his eyes she nearly broke down, he had made up his mind and it was not the answer she was hoping for. "Well I don't like ultimatums, and I don't think I can't for give you like," he snapped his fingers, "that. So I don't think it's going to work friendship or anything else. You hurt me and now you're expecting me to just forgive you well, I'm sort it's not that simple." Claire let her emotions show involuntarily for a moment but quickly covered up. "Nothing is ever fucking simple with you. First I meet you we end up having fun, something you didn't think you could do without Buffy. But then I learn oh you still love her, then I learn you have an evil demon inside you and well after that you left. Sorry but that isn't simple and now I make one mistake and that ain't simple either. Well at least to you these things aren't simple but to me they are. First you love Buffy the thing you do is," she said it slowly, "move on. Evil demon thing no sex not a problem, but now you can have sex happiness whatever. You leaving well that's another simple thing, I meant fuck all to you so you couldn't be assed and left me. See pretty simple when you think about it Angel." Angel looked at her a moment before speaking, "It isn't that simple you know that." Claire snorted at him. "Yeah everything is so fucking difficult, well I think the only difficult thing for you there is the get over Buffy bit. Because I've just explained the rest." Angel started to get angry, "Look none of the stuff you fucking said is simple it is complicated and you know it." Claire replied in a sarcastic tone, "No Angel, I'm sorry I don't think I do maybe you'd like to explain it to me." "Stop fucking treating this as a joke it's not you shagged Angelus and let him bite you. You know what happened with me and Buffy and you know why I left you." Claire replied getting angry as well, "Actually I know about everything except why you left me, well I do sort of, because you didn't care about me and because when you got a chance to go to Buffy, well off you went. Oh yeah and I'm not treating it as a joke just so you know." "Fuck this I don't have to listen to this I'm going out." With that Angel; stormed out to brood. Claire sat just about on the verge of tears letting her walls fall down when Spike walked in, "Hey pet, mmm I have to tell you a few things." Claire's walls went back up and anger shone out of her eyes but inside she was so happy to see him. "What?" she replied in an angry tone hiding her real emotions because she knew if she let her walls done she would break down. Spike searched her eyes he could read easily and she usually let him she wasn't one for keeping her emotions bottled up, but when she did she was pretty good at it. He could still tell when she was hiding it, and he knew she was. He had part of the shouting match her and the poof were having. "Well pet, I'm sorry for one." She let her walls down for a few seconds and a tear threatened to fall. "Sorry for how I reacted the other day and for how I reacted today it was uncalled for. Mmm also I think that..." *^Just say it you idiot^* *No fucking way look at the mood she's in if we tell her she'll just throw it in our face and then that will be the end of it.* "that I," the next bit he said so quietly that she barely heard it. "Love you." A few minutes past before Claire spoke. "Well, that can't be true because you love Buffy, so you know... and also I've moved on so why don't you just go find Buffy and live her life with her." After she said the Spike was taken back he felt like someone had put a knife through his heart. It hurt so much he felt angry with her for lashing out and hurt with what she said. After Claire had spoke she got up quickly because she knew if she stayed her walls would fall and she would tell Spike how she really felt. Her heart and her head were at a constant battle since he said the words. *I can't tell him, he'll just hurt me, and he can't really love me because he loves Buffy and he always fucking will.* *^Well he should know and I think that really does love us and I'm the heart and haven't you heard of following your heart.^* *Yeah look where that got me with Angel.* Claire had run out into the night she ran for what felt like forever. She stopped just outside a club she could here the music being played.  
  
Today is gonna be the day  
That their gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
  
Realized what you gotta do  
  
I don't believe that anybody  
  
Feels the way I do about you now  
  
After Claire had spoken Spike had left he went to the nearest pub and got drunk he ordered drink after drink and got so drunk he could remember his name.  
Backbeat the word was on the street  
  
That the fire in your heart is out  
  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
  
But you never really had a doubt  
  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
  
The way I do about you now  
  
And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
  
There are many things that I would  
  
Like to say to you  
  
I don't know how  
  
Because maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall  
  
Angel had left after his argument with Claire he had went out killed a few demons and vampires but it wasn't enough he was still angry and upset with Claire. He eventually had enough and went back to the Hyperion (for what Cordy would call a brood-fest)  
Today was gonna be the day?  
  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
  
By now you should've somehow  
  
Realized what you're not to do  
  
I don't believe that anybody  
  
Feels the way I do  
  
About you now  
  
Claire still sat there and listened to the Oasis song, she was upset her walls had totally fallen down and all she could do was cry, she cried because she hurt Spike and Angel and she cried because she just messed up everything special.  
And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
  
I don't know how  
  
I said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall  
  
I said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
  
And after an  
  
You're my wonderwall  
  
Said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me 


	10. Slayers, Hunters and Killers

Distribution: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to Joss and David. A/N: ^^ means flash back. ^^^ means dream. * is thinking so is *^  
  
Slayers, Hunters and Killers  
  
Cage  
  
Claire woke up and felt herself lying on cement flooring. She blinked and rubbed her eyes before looking around. She seen she was in a cage on the floor. She suddenly remembered what had happened to her. ^^She was sitting under a tree crying because of Angel and Spike. Two vampires appeared and began to attack her; she had taken a stake with her when she had left Dennis'. She easily staked the vamps and went back to her cry-fest. Suddenly a hooded figure came out of nowhere and shoved a syringe in her arm; drugging her.^^  
  
Angel's room  
  
Angel woke up and instantly felt something was wrong. He could feel his blood screaming danger. *Shit it must be Claire.* *^Happy I bit Claire now soul boy.^* *Shut the fuck up you bastard.* Angel got out of bed pulled on some slacks and made his way downstairs. He stopped at the bottom, he smelt her sent. *why is she here, shit she better not have brought Buffy.* Faith was standing in the lobby of the Hyperion, when Angel came down the stairs, she seen he was only wearing slacks. *Mmm nice.* "Hey Ace." Faith walked over and hugged him. "Don't look so worried Buffy isn't here." Angel walked through to the kitchen and made himself some blood. "Faith why are you here, not that it isn't good to see you but you don't usually just visit." Faith smiled at him, "Well I don't usually just visit but this time it is just a visit. I was bored so I just thought I'd come and see you and also there's a girl I have to speak to I used to know her she was a potential, her watcher died and so did her whole family so I need to tell she is a slayer. You might have seen her." *She knows Claire mmm, wonder how.* "Would she be called Claire?" Faith looked at him, "Yes, how did you know." *God this is gonna take a while.* He took a deep unneeded breath, "Well I met her when I left Buffy, and we kinda went out, then I left, and now she came back to LA. We've had an argument and she's done some stuff and so have I so it is screwed up." Faith opened her mouth then closed it. "So you went out with her... did you, have sex with her?" Angel smiled, "Not when she was in New York, but when she came back, yeah. It's complicated you see, she had sex with me to remove my curse so she could give me a real soul with no happiness clause, but then Darla and Drusilla came back and took away my soul. Then Claire had sex with Angelus... he also bit her." Faith took out her stake and looked at Angel. "She's not turned and I'm Angel not Angelus. Also you should know that Claire can't be turned, because she's immortal." Faith looked at Angel a bit surprised. *God he must be over B. Shit.* "Ok, I'll have to tell Giles about this." Angel grabbed her arm. "Don't bring him into this, he'll go all watcher and want to find out about it and she doesn't' like to speak about it ok." Faith looked puzzled for a moment before nodding. "How did she become immortal?" She had no idea that Claire was immortal, she thought she was just like any other potential. *She can't be like any other if she has had sex with Angel. Damn I can't tell B she'd be pretty down.* "She was sent to hell, she died saving her family but she had to go to hell, if her parents were harmed then Claire would be set free. They were killed so Claire was taken out of hell." Faith stared at him. She had no idea what to say, a demon go to hell and come back is one thing, but a human/slayer go to hell and come back that was different. *There must be a prophecy about this I'll have to tell Giles.* As if Angel could read her thoughts he grabbed both her arms taking her off guard. "I said don't fucking tell Giles and I seen you were thinking about it! So don't even mention this girls name to him." At that moment Angel was surrounded buy five slayers none of who he knew. "I think you should leave Faith alone." It was Kennedy who spoke. Angel looked around and seen two crossbows pointed at him and three stakes drawn. He switched to game face and growled at them. When they looked into his face he smelt there fear. Sure they had seen vampires but not many like him the only other one with a face nearly that scary was Spike. "If I don't what do you think your gonna do about it?" He snarled at her. He wouldn't have a bunch of new slayers come in here and tell him what to do. "I think I'm gonna stake you." Kennedy replied she was not scared of him. "Then I think I'm gonna have to kill you." They turned their attention to the man that spoke who was standing behind them. He had no weapon in his hands; he was wearing dark denim jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Angel turned around and seen it was Dennis. He had no idea what Dennis was playing at but he thought he'd let it play out. Kennedy smirked at the man. He had balls but he was a mortal and no match for six slayers. "Well encase you didn't know you have no weapon and your going up against six slayers so I don't think you'll be able to kill me or any of us. So who are you, you must be powerful if you think you can take on six slayers." He chuckled, "Well Kennedy I'm Dennis and I AM VERY powerful and I could take on 20 slayers just so you know. And you and your friends will be exceptionally easy, because you all fight the same, the way Buffy trained you to. So it was pretty stupid to come here and threaten Angel because he trained with Buffy and would know your every move. The only one who may have stood a chance is Faith." Everyone looked at him puzzled; he could read the thoughts going through their minds. He carried on to answer the questions in their minds, "Well Kennedy I know your name because I know every thing about you, like you're a slayer you're a lesbian, you trained with Buffy and the list goes on. Faith you look pretty good yourself. Any other questions? No? Ok then." He snapped his fingers and all six slayers were in magical chains on the wall. "Sorry but I can't have any of you interfering in this so you know. Angel, I came her to talk to you about Claire and obviously rescue your ass but, have you seen Claire." Angel looked at him. *Shit, Claire* he had totally forgotten about her. Angel looked over at the slayers and looked at Faith, he seen her go for her cell, he moved before she could notice and grabbed the cell phone. "Faith I'm not going to hurt you unless you do something stupid ok." Faith just looked at him, "Whatever Angel." "Dennis maybe you can let Faith go she won't do anything stupid like run away or try and free the others." Dennis looked at her and back at Angel. "Sorry, but this is Claire and I'm not going to waste time by stopping a bunch of baby slayers kill you or interfere with finding Claire. I know that Faith knew Claire but she's here from the watcher's council, oh and sorry if I don't care that it's under new management it is still the same. The council is the reason Claire's family died ok so I don't care who runs it now. Also I know their here to take Claire away for training, or some shit. Well you're not taking her I can tell you that NOW." Kennedy smirked again, "Well I'm sorry but it's not up to you she needs training and a new watcher." Dennis was getting angry now, "And I'm sorry but she's trained she could beat the whole lot of you to a pulp, even ask Angel see the nice bruise that is still visible, well that was Claire. So if she can do that to Angel then I guess she could mess up your face to." Kelly appeared in the middle of the floor not looking happy. "Who the hell are they? Dennis have you found her?" "Sorry Kel Angel hasn't seen her and these are slayers, they think they can waltz in here and take Claire for slayer training and give her watcher." Kelly burst out laughing, a few minutes later she calmed down, "Well sorry to burst your bubbles but Claire doesn't go anywhere she doesn't wasn't and I can assure that she would rather go to hell than get a watcher. Her last one was an asshole, and well she is a more experienced fighter than any of you." *No point in letting them tell Giles about Claire being in hell. Shit.* "Angel, you didn't happen to tell any of these nice people a small secret did you." Angel looked at her and nodded is head towards the study she followed. Dennis just sat down and began to read a car magazine that was on the coffee table. Angel looked at Kelly she was pretty angry with the slayers in the other room but she was also upset about Claire. "I told Faith, she won't tell Giles I hope, but if she does I can assure that they will over here in a shot. You don't see immortal slayers unless they've been turned, which isn't pretty." Kelly knew Angel didn't mean any harm by telling Faith, but she was likely to tell Giles and he would be over here to examine her or some crap. "I know and I also know that you didn't mean any harm by telling Faith, but if she does tell them I swear I will kill her and so will Dennis and when it comes to Claire, Dennis doesn't make empty threats. So you better warn her."  
  
Motel Room  
  
Spike woke up when he felt the sun come streaming through the windows, his first thought was to hide under the blankets which he did until he remembered the ring. He suddenly felt something course through him telling him something wasn't right but he didn't know what. He looked around his surroundings and seen a man sitting on a chair at the end of the bed watching him, "I wondered when you would wake up." The man said, he looked quite tall and had a strong build. "So what kind of demon are you I just presumed vampire, but obviously not." Spike was still a little groggy and the man didn't look familiar. "I am a vampire." He scratched his head and looked down to see he didn't have a t- shirt on he felt his legs happy to feel his jeans. "Who the hell are you and why don't I have a t-shirt on?" Spike was a bit pissed with the guy because he thought Spike was a vamp and was quite happy to let him turn to dust. "Well I'm John and you don't have t-shirt on because you took it off." All Spike could remember from last night was Claire told him they meant nothing and that he went out to get hideously drunk, which he achieved seeing as he had one of the worst hangovers of his unlife. "Well why the hell am I here." He started shouting but stopped when he realised he'd be giving himself an even worse headache. "Well I couldn't leave you in the bar. And I figured you'd just turn to dust in the morning, so what kind of demon are you?" the man asked Spike calmly. "I'm a vampire, as I've told you. Right anyway I have to go so thanks for the bed." Spike got up put on his boots, his t-shirt and his duster before walking toward the door. He had a terrible hangover but his senses were as sharp as ever, he felt the man come up behind, presumably with a stake. He dropped to his knees and swiped the other mans legs. "Well mate you obviously don't know who I am. Just so you do I'm Spike, and you would be wise to remember not to piss me off. I kinda like to shove railroad spikes into people who do piss me off." Even though Spike had no intention of doing that he thought he would say it just to scare the guy, it obviously worked he could smell the mans fear. "Your WWilliam the bloody?" Spike chuckled he was glad people remembered him and feared him, even though they had no could reason to unless they were demons that is. "The one and only." "Bbut I thought you were ggood... now." "Well I am... except when people piss me off then the demon gets pretty angry you wouldn't want to piss him off, well you should know because you have obviously read some stories. Well mate I better be going piss me off anymore and I'll have to go looking for a train track to rip up." He gave the man an evil smile and stalked out. He felt a bit better but his dead heart ached from what Claire had said. He also had that annoying feeling that something was wrong. *Well better go see peaches.* with that he headed back to the Hyperion.  
  
Cage  
  
Claire was now pissed she was pacing the cage and the hooded figure was just sitting on the chair opposite the cage. She had asked numerous questions, like who he was, why he captured her, when he would let her go and others but he just sat there, she had finally had enough she stood up smashed the cage door down and was about to storm out when a number of people *Humans and girls at that. That is odd.* came in and put chains (ones she presumed were magical) on her wrists and attached them to the wall. "I was wondering when you would do that. It was quite hard to get you on your own to capture you; we knew it would be hard with you on your own anyway. Without your pet vampires." She could tell he had an age in his voice. She was very good at reading people. "And why would you want to capture me, not that I haven't pissed off quite a few people in my time. Oh, and I feel I should warn you that someone is looking for me and well let's just say he will be less than happy when he finds you." *God why do people keep putting me in cages at least Angelus' one was comfy but this is just yuck.* The person under the hood began to ponder this he had known about the vampires but no other dangerous threats, unless there was her other slayer friend but no she would be busy with other things. He didn't like doing this but from what he had heard she would not participate voluntarily. He had tried truth potions but they just turned into sleeping drugs for her. He had known she could use witchcraft but the potion was prepared by on of the strongest Wicca's alive. But she was clearly clocked by some strong magic. "May I ask who this person is?" Claire chuckled, "Actually no, you have obviously not researched me enough to know what I am part of or what my friends or I are capable of. Oh and just so you know I don't react to truth spells or potions. Just thought I would save you some money." He was the one to chuckle this time, he was intrigued by the girl what he had heard from people was amazing, but there was only one way to prove it and if the rumours were wrong he would responsible for a death. That was something he didn't want on his conscience.  
  
Hyperion  
  
Spike had just walked into the Hyperion through the back and was met by Angel. "I've been waiting for you, you can't go in there because slayers are there and if they see you Buffy will know and we know how that will turn out." Spike snorted, "Yeah, considering I'm over her." Angel was quite shocked by this. "But I thought she was like the love of your life." Spike smirked, "Yeah she WAS, but not anymore, we're gonna be around a while Peaches and she aint so I think we should move on to brighter horizons. So what slayers are here I helped train most of the ones that were with Buffy?" Angel took Spike to the study there he showed a surveillance camera that was set in the same room as the slayers. It had a colour and you could hear what they said, "Spike I was wondering if you could tell us who they are they don't seem to want to talk much." Spike looked at them for a moment before turning to Angel, "Well only three of them are from Buffy's camp," he pointed them out as he said their names. "Kennedy, Victoria, Sarah and Faith but you know her so. Can I ask how you got them chained to the wall without a scratch?" Angel pointed at the screen, he was pointing at Dennis, "I didn't lift a finger he did his magic because they had came to get Claire, and well Dennis is VERY overprotective of Claire." "Very is an understatement." Kelly stated from behind them. Spike turned around and looked at Kelly, "Oh yeah. Mmm sorry for making Claire cry I know she's like your best mate." Spike told her sincerely, Kelly smiled at him, "It's ok. But I would like to know where she was." Spike felt his stomach lurch. *Shit Claire missing damn. I bet it is the council of bloody wankers. Wither Giles runs it now or not he would still take her.* "Shit, I knew something wasn't right. God those bastards." Spike started towards the door before he felt Angel grip his shoulder and turn him around. "What is it Spike." Angel had also known something wasn't right. "Those wankers from the council is what, I'm sure it is bloody them, I know that Giles runs it now but all the same, if they found out that Claire is immortal then well they'd be over here to take her and see what they can learn. Just like the fucking Initiative except with slayers for soldiers. I'll fucking kill Faith and her little group, god damn it if they touch her I swear." In the other room the slayers could here the shouting, some wondered who it was but Faith knew it was Spike, she knew he was alive but Angel had made her promise not to tell anyone, and Faith owed Angel everything so she agreed. Dennis had heard the shouting and had gone to investigate. "What the hell are you shouting for? You do know we have a room full of slayers through there who are probably behind this." "To right they are fucking behind this it's them and their council of bloody wankers. And if someone doesn't go through there and beat the information out of them I will." He made a bee line to the door before Dennis pulled him back. "That could be true, now who out there knows your back." Spike looked at Angel for the answer, "Just Faith." "Ok right, well I know how you hate to sit and do nothing Spike so the best way to this is to question them all separate strength in numbers. So Spike will take Faith to the basement where you can talk to her. They need her because she is like the leader, also I want to take the Kennedy girl she seems pretty tough to that leaves four so you two can pick your people and then Matt and Leann take the remaining two. Oh Matt and Leann are some friends of mine. Okay so Spike just go down to the basement and wait until I take Faith down." They all nodded. Dennis had left to take Faith to the basement; Angel was the first to speak, "Ok seeing as we get to pick I'll pick that one there." He pointed at the screen. "I think her name was Victoria. Ok right well." With that he left. Kelly then also walked out it was likely only Kennedy and/or Faith would know anything if it was happening. Still Kelly had picked Sarah to interrogate, which left Matt and Leann with the other two. Angel had taken Victoria to an empty room. All the girls had been given 10 minute sleeping drugs so as Angel and the others were able to move them without to much trouble. Kelly and Dennis had also taken there girls to empty rooms, but they made sure that they were far away from each other. Matt had taken his girl to an empty room and Leann just kept hers in the lobby.  
  
Claire's Cage  
  
Claire was extremely bored and wished Dennis would hurry up and find her. She looked at the other man he had just sat there the whole time watching her and it was getting irritating. He was fascinated by this girl, she was very strong willed she hadn't broken down or tried to escape again she was probably planning an escape but it wasn't likely to succeed, especially with his security. If the stories were true she would definitely make history books, the source wasn't the most reliable but could still be trusted to a certain extent. "Look, I know I must be of some importance to you for whatever god forsaken reason, BUT I need the toilet and I'm also in need of a shower and clean clothes. I would also like one free call; you know you usually get those in prison." He just looked at her and nodded the hood still came over his head not showing his face. She waited five minutes and seen nothing was happening so she began to speak again, she was very good at annoying people. "Well I can see your not about to start conversation, so I will, are you ugly or something?" He was a bit taken back by her question he was about to answer before she continued. "Because it is either that or you like a hideous demon, but your not a demon because well I can sense demons being a slayer and your not one, and I'm maybe hoping your gonna ask what a slayer is so I know that your just a normal psycho killer." She smiled at him but it was fake even though he didn't know that. He looked at her again amazed, "Sorry to disappoint you Miss. Macdonald but I do know what a slayer is. However I am not a psycho killer." "Ooo-kk, well there's that theory out the window. So you must be ugly, but your old so it is natural, no wait your not that old but to old for me. I can also tell you don't do this much and I can also tell who you are because of the way you have acted and because of what happened." He wasn't too happy to think that she knew who he was if he was to realise and she was to tell the vampires it was him they would definitely give up there don't-kill-the-humans motto. "Well Miss M..." he was cut off when she just said, "My name is Claire not Miss Macdonald, and I would prefer that." She just that to get at him, because if he had called her Claire from the started she would have told him Miss. Macdonald. "Well, Claire... would you care to tell me who I am?"  
  
Hyperion Hotel (Basement)  
  
Spike had decided to go to the basement after Faith had been taken, she was still out cold, but would wake up any second. Faith had just woken up she had a huge headache and had no idea where she was. Then it all came back to her, from when she came here to get Claire to when Dennis had told them they would be separated. He was good she'd give him that, take them away from each other and hope they'll crack. Faith wondered who would be there to question her she knew it would be Angel or Spike.  
  
Angel and got his girl to break down in five minutes, but she knew nothing and he knew it he could read people it had very handy for things like this, seeing as he knew she didn't know anything she went to someone who probably would. He went down to join Spike with Faith. He had taken his 'tools' with him he showed them to the girl and she broke just as he was about to pierce her skin he was glad she did because he wouldn't be able to go through with it. He also wouldn't use the 'tools' on Faith either, but Spike probably would if he did love Claire. When Faith opened her eyes she looked around and seen Spike and Angel she hadn't expected them both. She looked around and seen she was chained to a wall with leather strapped holding her body there, she wasn't touching the floor she was standing on a metal shelf, the chains were magical so she couldn't break out of them. On the table next to her she seen a number of 'tools' that didn't look very pleasant, she knew Angel wasn't the type unless it was something important at stake. But Spike was a different story. "So pet you're a wake, me and Peaches were beginning to think you weren't gonna wake up." Spike told her with an evil grin on his face twirling one of the 'toys' in his hand. *Shit, shit, shit. Calm down he wouldn't and don't be scared he'll smell it all over you. "So guys why are you here? Think splitting the group up will get you information; well it won't, all because we haven't got any." Spike smirked he knew how to intimidate people, even people like Faith. "Well Faith what makes you think we want information, how do you know that we don't just want to have some fun with you." As if on cue Angel began opening bits in the wall and she seen that there were thick and thin leather whips as well as railroad spikes. Just looking at the spikes made her remember some stories of how Spike got his name. The fear had started to course through her and both vamps smelt it. "Don't be scared Faith, There just some toys, Peaches was even kind enough to pick up my favourite." He walked over to the wall and pulled out a railroad spike. "Ever wondered how I got my nick name? Well I'm sure you've read about it." Out of nowhere he turned and threw it, and it just missed her waist buy a hairs width. She could feel the metal and the side of her waist; she wasn't expecting that to happen. "Well looks like you missed." She said but it came out with her stuttering and nervous. Spike chuckled, "No pet, I never miss unless it's intentional. Now I've had a bit of fun it's time to get serious. I don't care much for the talking bit in interrogation so I'll leave that to Peaches but I will however oblige to follow through on any threats he makes. "Faith I don't want to hurt you and I'm here so that doesn't happen because Spike would rather torture then ask questions. But I'll do it the other way." He knew Angelus was dying to do some torture, he was also mad at Faith because he thought Spike was right about the council. "Don't worry Peaches; I know Angelus is itching for a good spot of torture, so if mine doesn't make her talk then I know he would love to take over." Spike smirked. "Yes, your right Spike I hope I don't have to go that far but you never forget old tricks." Angel was a bit surprised himself at what he said but when he said it Faith was even more scared than she was before. "Well come on Peaches, I'm itching to get physical." He said while rubbing his hands together and going through Angel's 'tools'. "Faith, look we know that the council has something to do with Claire's disappearance, and if you don't tell us what Giles is up to then we'll just have to make you tell us." Faith was scared but she tried not to show it this time she spoke confidently but didn't fool them. "Well Angel, if Spike kills me he knows he'll have Buffy on his case." Spike smirked, "And Faith you know she thinks I'm dead anyway, so it doesn't work because you're the only one that knows I'm here." Faith smirked, Spike and Angel both got angry. Faith's smirk instantly faded when she seen the look in Angel's eyes. Spike and Angel never got along but Angel wouldn't let people know about Spike unless he wanted them to know. Angel shifted to game face before walking up to Faith and ripping her t-shirt so her stomach was shown, he could see the scar from when Buffy had stabbed her. Still in game face he spoke in the same way Angelus did, "So nice scar," he traced it with his finger making her shudder. "Mind if I reopen it?" He walked over to Spike who was still picking through the tools. Shit she was in there deep now, she had read about Spike and Angel about the murders and things they did. It would be lucky for the victims of the to be killed, instead of being tortured by them in books, there were pictures of weapons they had owned things she had never heard of, most of these torture mechanisms were made by Spike or Angelus. Angel walked past Spike and opened a cupboard inside he found knives, short, long, big, small, he had all kinds of knives in there. Faith could just see all of them; he carefully looked through them until he came to the one he was looking for. He took it out and held it up so she could see it. "Remember this Faith?" It was the same knife Buffy had used to stab her with, she shuddered at the memory of the knife cutting into her. "Ah, I see you do. Now I asked you and TOLD you NOT to tell anyone about Spike and from the looks of things you so I think we're gonna have to have a few words about that later. Now if you don't answer any of our questions well, I have this here." He said nodding towards the knife. "And Spike has some lovely little toys, I used on your friend. I think her name was Victoria. I can't remember I'm surprised you didn't here scream." Spike knew Angel was lying, because the blood on one or two of the 'tools' was his grand-sires he would always no if it was his blood. But Spike still played along knowing she sort of felt responsible for them in some way. Spike held up the 'toy' with blood and it and took it over to Faith. "Mmm, look at that Faith, good he was careful, he might have pulled one of those organs too much and made a mess." Faith felt sick looking at the tool to think Angel did that made her sick, she thought she knew him but obviously she didn't. Faith started to get angry, how could they hurt Victoria, she knew nothing and they tortured her, "You fucking bastards why the hell would you do something like that? She didn't know anything about why we're here they were just told to come and they did." Angel chuckled and threw the knife on the opposite side from where Spike had put his he also missed Faith but the knife did cut into her drawing blood just as he knew it would. The pain wasn't much, but I was more because it was Angel who had done that. "Well Peaches you seem to be doing fine with the damage but the question is why are the slayers here and where is Claire?" At that moment they heard someone come down the stairs, they turned round to see Dennis. "Well, guess Kennedy wasn't as strong as I thought one cut to her stomach and she's yelling all this information at me; the cut wasn't even deep either. Oh I see you boys have begun. Well you can put away the toys for now well. Kennedy told me that they were just here to distract us from finding Claire, and that yes the council are here and involved. They have heard rumours about Claire being immortal, but Giles isn't willing to kill to check his theory. They've tried truth potions but all that happened is she fell asleep. Well that's all because she is protected by my magic. They even had Willow make the truth spell and potion but looks like I'm still more powerful. Well I think I'll have to put the spell on everyone that knows. His eyes rolled back and he began to chant he hovered and a bright glow giving off extreme masses off power came around him. When he stopped chanting his eyes came back and he stopped hovering before the glow went away. "Well, everyone how knows about Claire is protected and Faith here doesn't remember what you told her about Claire. I've also contacted Wesley and the others to tell them that have been protected and not say anything. I'm not sure about Wesley though I think I should remove the memory of this from." Angel looked at Dennis his demon visage faded and his human mask covered his face. "That maybe an idea, Wesley is loyal but if he thinks something is right then he does it." Seconds after Angel said that Dennis began chanting. "Ok, I've just taken the memory of Claire's secret of anyone that knows except people Claire or I trust, and you two just happen to fall into that category." Spike was the first to speak, "So what are we gonna do now find Claire or wait till Giles realises that Claire being immortal isn't true?" Dennis and Angel knew that Faith was listening and them saying that would make her think that the secret wasn't true. "I think we should realise the others seeing as we now know who Claire was taken by, but we will keep Faith to find out where she was taken. Though when we do find out we won't go after them, just wait until they know the thing about Claire is a lie and they let her go." Dennis told the other two. "Seems like a good plan except one thing mate, what if they think it is true and they kill her, what'll we do then?" Spike asked. "Well then we go there and kill the bastards who killed her or had anything to do with it. I can assure you when it comes to Claire and Kelly NOTHING is more important!" with that said Angel, Dennis and Spike left the room leaving Faith to think about what happened. 


	11. Rumours and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters I just borrow them.  
  
Rumours and Secrets  
  
Cage  
  
"Yeah sure, you're Rupert Giles." She stated before saying in a mocking tone, "The oh so wonderful watcher of Buffy Summers. Mmm, you know Spike's back and she doesn't, she may be angry with you if she knew." Giles was dumbfound, how could this girl know who he was sure there slayers may have been a give away but still. "Well, Claire, how do you know that." He tried to act as calm as possible but just couldn't seem to do that. "Don't you think sending in slayers was a bit of a give away? Also your British, I could hear your accent and when you thought I was out cold, someone called you Rupert, and that was kind of odd, that some one called Rupert had a bunch of slayers running about. So put two and two together. I'm actually quite proud of my self." She said the last bit sarcastically. "Well yes I am Rupert Giles." He took the hood off and thought he would approach things differently. "I'm also sorry that we had to meet like this but from what I had heard you wouldn't come of your own free will." "So you thought you would take it upon yourself to become God and make a decision for me. You always were good at making choices for others." She was pretty pissed, if he thought he could come here and take her prisoner then expect her cooperate he had another thing coming. "If you are speaking about me turning the potentials into slayers, it wasn't my decision. I thought it was a good one but I never decided it." He was puzzled by her last statement; the only that she would know about would be that. "Actually I wasn't but that doesn't matter, so know can let me go and I don't tell Dennis who you are... or you can wait until he finds me and well let's just say one of the last people who captured me ended up in a hell dimension. So it's really up to you." She smiled sweetly at him. "Ah, so Dennis is the name of your friend." He pondered this for a moment e hadn't heard the name of a warlock named Dennis but then lots of them changed their names so as not to recognised. "Would you mind telling me his last name?" "Yes, I would mind, because has nothing to do with you what his name is." She wondered what his theory about her was, if it was that she had been to a hell dimension or that she was immortal. "Well then I will have to consult my friends but I will return." He walked out leaving her alone. She felt really alone, she missed Spike a lot. *I am such a stupid bitch. I wonder if I even think before I open my mouth. God I get out of one thing he tells me he loves me and I shove it back in his face.* she started crying, she had messed up big time. She was still crying when Giles came back. "Claire... Claire, what's wrong?" *Dumb question you've taken her away from her friends and you ask her what's wrong.* "Nothing, ok. And it was kinda a dumb question considering that you've taken me away from my friends, but it's not that so leave it. If you wanna help you can let me have a bath and some ice-cream. If you do I will consider answering any questions you have about me truthfully." *Good Claire, just play your cards right and you can get a bath and some ice- cream to help you forget about Spike.* "I will see what I can do." He had to ponder this for a moment, if he gave her this then she may actually answer some of his questions seeing as the truth spells were still having no effect. They had questioned Wesley, Fred, Cordelia and Gunn. Even though the Sunnydale, group weren't very good friends since Angel's group had taken on W&H, but they had given that up so things were back to normal, except Angel didn't trust the Scooby gang as much. He had sent Faith with a group to Angel's; the others had come back but no Faith. He knew a confrontation with Angel and Spike was inevitable, but he hoped it was only Angel who cared for Claire, because if Spike did then Buffy would know Spike was alive and she had just started to move on and was even dating someone. If it was just a bit longer, and Buffy knew Spike came back she would be happy but not give it a second thought. Giles was snapped out of thought when he banged into Kennedy. "I'm sorry Giles; I didn't see where I was going." Damn well she may as well tell him. "Giles, mmm I was actually just coming to get you there are people in your office, I went looking for you in there but instead I found them they told me to get you right away." Kennedy looked a bit nervous and since becoming a slayer that was never a usual occurrence. "Kennedy, who is in my office?" He didn't need to ask he knew it was, he may 20 slayers but most of them were from Sunnydale, and had Buffy's fighting technique, so Angel and Spike would probably stand a good chance. Also if the mystery man was there then they could be in trouble. After he heard the rumour he tried to find out as much as he could about Claire and in the process people told him don't go after her because she has like a guardian angel looking after her and if any harm came to her he would kill you. Then what Claire said earlier came to mind he was very worried indeed at the outcome of this. "Angel, Spike and Dennis. I don't know Dennis but he has strong magic and may be a threat. Should I tell the others?" Kennedy was concerned and afraid, Angel and Spike were powerful, but Dennis he treated them like children, he easily took them out, not even using magic.  
  
Hyperion one hour earlier  
  
As Angel, Dennis and Spike walked up the stairs, Dennis thought about what Spike said. There was the possibility that Giles would try and kill her, and then he would know. He wouldn't let her secret be out in the open to people who would harm. As soon as they'd reached the top of the stairs Dennis had made a plan. "Spike, Angel, there has been a change of plan." He walked into the study and they followed him. "So what's the change of plan I thought we just let the chits go and wait for Giles to realise Claire." Spike wondered what else Dennis was planning on doing; he was protective of Claire and would do everything in his power to make sure she was safe. "Well, we let the girls go, but we follow them to where Giles is, we go into his office get him to come to us make an agreement get Claire back and if he puts up a fight, well let's just say the last person to Claire captive ended up in a hell dimension, not including Angelus." Dennis finished going over the plan and went into the lobby the girls were all back to where they had been before except Faith wasn't there. "Well girls, you'll be happy to know that you're getting to go back to wherever you came from. Now you can tell Giles to watch his back." With that he magically let them out of the chains. As soon as they were out Kennedy shouted, "Now." Dennis chuckled he figured something like this would happen. They charged at him but every kick and punch thrown at him was blocked in two minutes all five slayers were on their backs or lying against a wall. "Girls, I was being nice and you had to spoil so maybe now you should leave before you get your asses kicked again." Dennis grinned before walking back into the study. Angel and Spike had been watching the fight on the monitors, they girls were tough and he picked them off like amateur muggers. "Well, I'm impressed to say the least mate. I just you were nancy boy witch but I guess I was mistaken." Spike knew those slayers were strong but he could have taken them as well. They watched the camera while the bruised slayers made their way to the door. Two minutes after the slayers left they were followed by the vampires and Dennis, they were too tired to keep their senses alert so they didn't notice. When they reached the door to the office block that belonged to the council they knocked on the door said the password and entered. Angel and Spike heard the password and told Dennis. The people in there probably knew Spike and Angel so they didn't want to be noticed right away. They walked up to the door and knocked three times. "Password." A voice said from behind the door. "Council." Dennis replied, the doors opened and they walked in there were two guards behind the door. As soon as they were in they knocked out the guards and continued down the dark passage. Angel leading they walked until they reached the room that said, 'HEAD' on the door. They walked and seen the room did belong to Giles on the wall hung pictures of Buffy and the Scooby's, a the back of the office was the desk it was a wooden desk with a filing cabinet in the corner a large swivel chair it was so big if you turned the back to the door no one could she you were sitting there. They walked over to the desk and looked through the paper work there were a number of files on different demons. But on top was the file on Claire, Dennis took and began to skim through it took less than a minute they didn't know much, except her name date of birth, where she grew up where they thought she lived collage she went to and that she had no family because they had been killed in a car accident. Which Dennis set up to disguise that they died an unnatural death, and have the council all over them. After looking at the papers Dennis over to the chair and took a seat in the chair. Angel and Spike were looking at the pictures and looking at files on demons. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Spike being the one with almost the same accent as Giles said come in. It was Kennedy at the door she looked in and seen them before trying to run out the door again. Dennis flicked his finger and she was against the wall. "Hey, Ken didn't think I'd be seeing you for a while. Now be a good little slayer and Giles some nice vampires and me are waiting in his office fore him." He let her drop from the wall and fall to the floor. Hallway "Yes, I thought I may receive a visit from them well I better go. No need to tell the others just yet if the alarm goes prepare to fight. Get some slayers in there to protect Claire. They have obviously come for her." Giles set off down the hall towards his office. He stood in front of the door for a minute before entering. Spike was sitting on the desk, Angel was looking through the filing cabinet and the he presumed was Dennis was sitting in his chair. Dennis was the first to look up; Angel had told him Giles was coming before he came into the office. Angel then looked up gave them man a stern look before going back to the filing cabinet. Spike didn't even look at him he just snorted and turned away. "Well, Rupert so nice of you to join us." Dennis said, he knew a lot about this man but wasn't intimidated. "Yes well I usually don't like people in my office going through my things." He looked at Angel for the last part Angel sensed his look but didn't even look up. "That's a shame because we've had a good rummage about but you know I thought the watcher's council would know more. Well we're here for a reason as you know, that reason is because you are holding a friend of mine here against her will. And that Rupert does not sit well with me especially when it is this particular friend." Dennis could tell Rupert expected this but was still not fully prepared for it. "Well she is a slayer and we have a right to tell her..." He was cut off when he was thrown against a wall with bone shattering force. He was sure he cracked a rib or two. Dennis was now in his face and was extremely angry. "WRONG! When it comes to her you don't have a right to anything. Sure you can do whatever you like to your other slayers but NOT Claire." He calmed down before speaking again. "Well you don't seem to be shocked to see Spike so she must have told you." "Have to punish her for that." Spike said absently not looking up from the text he was reading. "You wouldn't do that, one you have a soul and two, Buffy wouldn't be happy." When it came it Spike Giles knew that his weak spot was Buffy. He was not ready for what Spike said next though because this would mean no leverage. "Well Giles, soul or not that girl had betrayed Peaches trust and deserves a bit of punishment and also sorry to burst your bubble but I couldn't bloody care less what Buffy thought, Christ Giles she doesn't know I'm alive. And you wouldn't tell her because if she came to me one she wouldn't need you anymore and two she would be pissed at you when I told her how long I'd been back for." Spike told him. "Well I'm glad we have that sorted Angel anything to add to this?" Dennis asked. "No, not really." He turned and went back to his reading. "Well Rupert, I think we should now discuss Claire, well actually I'll discuss and you'll listen. Claire is my friend and I won't have her kept any where against her will. Whatever you have her here for you better or else it won't be pretty." He turned form Giles to Angel. "Well I heard as Angelus you tortured him did he cave easily." "No not really, he a pretty strong will but nothing a truth spell won't sort out." Angel said and again went back to his reading. "Well in that case." Dennis snapped his fingers and a syringe appeared in his hand he took Giles' arm and shoved the syringe into it. "Well Giles, why did you capture Claire?" Dennis asked calmly. "I had heard rumours that she was an immortal slayer." Giles stated, even though his brain was telling his voice to shut up it wouldn't. 


	12. Arrivals and Letting Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters; they belong to Joss and David. A/N: Okay I'm really sorry I've not updated in ages it's because I've been on holiday and away so no time well here it is already started the next chapter. Also I need someone to beta my chapters so if anyone is interested leave a comment.  
  
**Arrivals and letting go**  
  
Dennis was still questioning Giles and Angel and Spike were looking through books and documents. In the filing cabinet Angel was looking there was nothing concerning him much. There were one or two on Angelus but that was all, until he was looking through another section and took out the document labelled, 'Conner Reilly' Angel was now extremely pissed off how could anyone know about Conner he had made sure that all memory of him was gone. Angel put the document back in and slammed the cabinet shut he walked over to Giles and confronted him about it. "What the hell do you think your doing keeping tabs on MY son, and how the hell do you even know about him?" Angel shouted at him. "Well we heard about him and thought it was rather interesting the son of a vampire, we also heard he could be a danger to people so we've had people watching him to make sure he doesn't do any damage. We know about him by a source telling us." Giles stated calmly. He was able to lie he couldn't believe it Conner was Angel's son. He would need to tell her about this. "Dennis, could you do me a favour?" Angel asked. "As long it's not letting this man go then I'll try." Dennis replied. "Ok, could you move this desk and all the books and documents in this office to somewhere safe so I can get them later?" Angel asked. "Yeah." Dennis snapped his fingers and everything in the office was gone even the swivel chair. "Ok Peaches I'm getting bored so can we now just go and get Claire?" Spike asked, he was getting bored just standing there. "Fine, come on." Angel said before making his way out of the office, followed by Spike. They walked along the corridor and picked up Claire's sent. They walked into a dark room and at the back was another door they walked into it and were met with 20 slayers pointing weapons their way. They both smiled cockily, and charged towards the slayers they dodged stakes, arrows and swords. They threw off everyone who came there way once all they slayers were on the ground Spike and Angel walked up to the cage and pulled open the door and threw it to the floor with a bang. They tried to pull the chains but they were magical so Spike pulled a key from his pocket and shoved it in the lock. With the chains off Claire rubbed her wrists and let Angel pull her up. "Mmm, guys, I'm really sorry... the stuff I said to you was terrible and I didn't mean it and I'm really sorry and I know that you're really angry and yo..." She was cut off when Spike put his finger to her lips. "Sshh luv, it's ok, we understand. Talk about it later k?" Spike told her in a soothing tone. "Ok." She murmured back into his finger. He removed his finger and gave her a genuine smile. Oh my god they understand well Spike does I don't know about Angel. He's just walking behind, not saying anything. As if Spike could read minds he walked further ahead. "I'm gonna help Dennis with Giles, see you in a minute." With that he stalked off towards Giles' office. Claire stopped walking and waited for Angel to be beside her before going off again. "What's wrong? Please don't say nothing because the way your acting shows nothing is not the answer." Claire said with worry in her voice. "It is nothing so don't be worried." He said trying to convince her but it wasn't working. She grabbed his arm and pushed him against a wall and stepped back. "Angel, this isn't nothing. Please, why can't you talk to me?" She said in a pleading voice. He just looked at her and shrugged her off and began to walk again. This time she grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. "Angel." She looked into his eyes but he never looked back he tried to shrug her off again but she kept a firm grip of his arms. "Look I'm fine ok, there is nothing wrong with me that concerns you." He told her anger getting the better of him at the end. "Well I'm sorry cause it is my concern when one of my friends is upset." She told him. "Well you lost the friend status when you let 'him' bite you." He retorted. She was hurt for a minute he saw it flash in her eyes but it faded. "So, what now every time we get in a fight you're gonna throw that in my face? Angel I told you how sorry I was ok, I didn't mean to hurt you and I did and I feel really bad for that, but if you're gonna throw it in my face every five seconds then maybe you're right. The friend status would be lost." She told him, the tears threatening to spill, she told him she was sorry but that must not be enough. They were silent for a few minutes before Angel spoke again. "Ok, look I'm sorry I know that throwing what happened with Angelus in your face is wrong, but it'll take some time to get over." "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we not at the stage of telling each other things?" Her voice cracked a bit and a lone tear slid down her cheek before Angel caught it with his thumb. She looked up at him to see his large chocolate orbs looking down at her. "Look, about what I said before, I'm sorry, I was lashing out because I was angry. What you did with Angelus doesn't mean that we're not still friends, ok?" he told her while stroking her cheek with his thumb. She gave him a warm smile before she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. "So we're good now?" She said looking up at him. "Yeah." He told before wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her back into him.

Spike walked back into the room as Claire pulled back from the hug with Angel. "Dennis said he has everything covered." Spike told them. Angel moved towards the door, "I'm going now I think maybe you need to talk to Spike." He told Claire. "Yeah thanks." Claire replied walking over and giving him a hug. Angel walked out of them room then out of the building. Claire and Spike stood awkwardly for a few minutes before Claire spoke. "I'm so sorry honestly what I said after you told me ... I'm a stupid bitch and I..." She was cut off by Spike putting his finger to her lips. "Sshh, pet. It's ok." He told her soothingly. "No, it's not ok treated you badly and..." She told him, but was again cut off by him. "Look, pet. I know you said some stuff but it wasn't as bad as what I said to you." "It doesn't matter if it was or wasn't as bad as the stuff you said to me. It matters that I treated you badly and when you told me you loved me I shoved back in your face...I'm sorry, I'm sorry because I lied to you because I said I moved on, when the truth is I haven't moved on I still love you." She told him honestly, he could see it shining through her eyes. In a few seconds Spike had Claire pressed against a wall, he nipped at her neck, and she tilted her head to give him better access. He ran his tongue along her neck and up to her earlobe where he whispered in her ear, "I love you, maybe I should show how much." He told her in a low seductive tone. The voice sent shivers down her back, and his voice got her every time. He suddenly pulled away from her and just as he did the door opened and there stood Buffy. Claire's heart broke into a million pieces as she seen Buffy, everything moved in slow motion to her. Spike ran to Buffy and she ran to him and they kissed. Claire pulled the tears away from her face, she quietly left the room and ran straight for the door out into the night. As she ran Dennis watched her go, he wondered what would make her run like that.

Claire ran out into the night she was running for a few minutes, until she ran right past Angel, he moved after her and grabbed her arm. "Wow what's the..." he stopped when she turned to face him, he seen her face was tearstained and they were still coming down. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. After a few minutes Angel pulled her back from him, he wiped a tear away with his thumb and smiled at her. "It's ok, sshh. It'll be ok." He told her soothingly. "No! No it won't... she... she's back...back with Spike. I knew it would happen!" She told him letting her sobs subside. "What, who's back?" He asked her. "...Buffy..." She told him in a whisper. "That bastard! I'm gonna fucking kill him." He shouted. "No," She pulled his arm back. "Please don't." she pleaded with him. "Fine. But I want to know what happened ok." He told her walked her back to the Hyperion. "Ok, but first can I have a bath?" She asked. "Sure, I kind of wanted one myself." He told her. "Well... no point in wasting water, maybe we should just have one together..." She whispered seductively in his ear. Angel was a bit a taken back but she was right no point in wasting water. He remembered the last time they shared a bath. "Yeah, your right no reason to waste water." He told her, while leading her into the Hyperion.  
  
Watcher's Council (LA)  
  
Dennis marched into the room Claire exited 5 minutes ago he wanted to give Claire time to get away before Spike tried to follow her. Spike had just pulled away from Buffy as Dennis marched in. Dennis looked at them and seen they had just pulled away from a kiss, guessing that's what Claire seen he pulled Spike over and slammed him against a wall. "What the hell are you doing with 'her'? Well!" Dennis growled at him. "Who the hell do you thing you are asking him what he's doing it's not like you're his dad." Buffy told him angrily tapping her foot. "Shut up you bitch, anyway how do you think Conner would feel about 'this'." He told her. She went red and backed off just as Conner entered the room. "Who the bloody hell is Conner?" Spike asked. "That would be me." Conner told Spike. "And who exactly are you?" Spike asked. "Buffy's boyfriend. Who are you?" "You're what..." Spike said a bit shocked. "Conner, me and Spike need to talk could you give us a minute?" Buffy asked, Conner nodded and left. "Spike I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend now, and this kiss I'm not going to say it meant nothing. It was a goodbye kiss you know. I'm shocked to see you but we'll have to catch up later because Giles is in trouble, and I'm about to kill it guy who put him in trouble." She told him. "Good, because two of them are standing right in front of you." Kennedy told Buffy getting to her feet slowly. "What?" She asked puzzled. "The two of them and Angel, captured Faith and broke into Giles' office." Kennedy said grabbing a weapon from the floor. "Ok right I've had enough of this crap. Spike what were you doing with Buffy and why did Claire run out here crying?" Dennis asked impatiently. "Me and Buffy were kissing... and oh bollocks!" Spike said sinking down to the floor. "Oh don't worry Spike; Angel is taking good care of her." He told him smirking at Spike's expression. "Hello, still here. Who's Claire? And why did you break into Giles office?" Buffy asked. "Claire is the slayer Giles captured and also the women Spike supposedly loves. We broke into Giles office to get Claire back, so if that's all can I go?" He asked before walking out the door not waiting for the answer. "Well. Who the bloody hell is Conner?" Spike shouted. "He's my boyfriend. Yeah and do you mind telling me who Claire is, oh yeah kissing me in front of her real good, Spike!" She shouted back. "Oh fuck this Buffy, I don't have to listen to this crap anymore!" he shouted before walking into the night.  
  
Angel's Room Hyperion 7 hours later  
  
Claire and Angel were lying tangled in each others limbs. They had just finished 7 straight hours of sex and had both collapsed. Claire was breathing heavily and Angel was taking in a few un-needed breaths. "Wow." Claire stated after a few minutes. "Yeah, right there with you." Angel replied. "I'm thinking we should make habit of having baths together, what do you think?" She asked still slightly panting. "Definitely!" He replied as he pulled Claire's head to lie on his chest. "Well, goodnight, or maybe good morning but whatever. I'm going to sleep, sex like that leaves you tired. ""Same here." He told her while yawning and drifting off to sleep.

A/N: I know my grammar and stuff isn't the best so if someone is interested in betaing it then plese leave a comment an i'll get back to you.


	13. Apologies & Unwelcome Guests

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to Joss and David. A/N: Still looking for someone to beta my chappys.  
**  
**Apologies & Unwelcome Guests**  
  
Spike had come back to the Hyperion at about 10 in the morning he had been out getting drunk again. He was sober now and had a killer hang over.  
  
Claire was in the training room beating the shit out of a punch bag. She was still really pissed with Spike how could he do something like that right in front of her face.  
  
Angel was down in the basement talking to Faith. "Faith, I am sorry about what I did but I did it because Claire's life was in danger. I would do the same if someone kidnapped you."  
  
"Yeah, I know I phoned Giles when Wesley first came down I told him that I wouldn't be working with him any more." She told him. She was upset that he would do something like that to her, but if he didn't Claire could have died.  
  
"So are we ok now?" He asked her holding out his hand she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"We're only ok if I can stay here for a while." She told him jokingly, but serious at the same time.  
  
"Of course you can stay, but Claire is here quite a bit of the time so I think you'll have to smooth things over with her." Angel was glad that he had sorted things with Faith because he did like her.  
  
"There is no need." Claire said while walking down the stairs to the basement.  
  
"I'm really sorry Faith for everything they did but they were just trying to protect me, also I don't blame you for anything that happened to me." Claire told her, she didn't mean for anything to happen to Faith because in prison when they met Faith had looked out for Claire.  
  
"Thanks Claire," Faith told her while running up and hugging her. "It means a lot and I never meant to hurt you.  
  
"It's ok, just stop apologising." Claire reassured her.  
  
"Angel I have something to tell you." Claire said while biting on her lower lip, she was afraid on how he would react to this. "Mmm... well eh; Buffy is kinda going out with Conner."  
  
"What do you mean, 'going out'" He asked anger and fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Well... I mean like dating ... he's like her boyfriend." She replied.  
  
"How do you know this? Where is Conner? How does Buffy know about him? How long have they been dating?" He asked bombarding her with questions.  
  
"Well that is what Dennis told me earlier today. He phoned me to see if I was ok cause he walked in when Buffy and Spike were kissing." Claire hung her head and looked at the ground as she said this.  
  
"Does he know who he really is? What does he do does he help Buffy?" He kept asking more questions. Faith was just standing there taking in everything about Conner. I had no idea Angel knew him. He must be pretty important to have Angel go on about him like this.  
  
"Ok, how do you know Conner? Then I'll answer any other questions you have about him and Buffy." Faith told Angel.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Claire spoke.  
  
"Just tell her already; he is going to find out anyway which means Faith will as well."  
  
Angel gave in and told Faith the whole story about Conner being his son and what happened.  
  
"Angel... Angel!" Wesley shouted from the top of the basement steps.  
  
"What is it Wes?" Angel shouted back.  
  
"Buffy is at the door with someone, they are looking for you should I send them down?" He replied.  
  
"No Wes, I'll be up in a few minutes." Angel told him.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna have to go up and speak to her and I'm guessing Conner will be there as well. I think your right Claire I'll have to tell him." Angel said to Claire.  
  
"Yeah well I hate the bitch so I'm not going to speak to her! I'll be in the training room if you need me." Claire replied before stalking off to the training room.  
  
Faith and Angel then made their way up the stairs; Buffy and Conner were waiting for them in the lobby. When they got there they all sat down and Angel told Conner, Gunn, Fred and Wesley what had happened (A/N: Cordelia remembered so he didn't have to tell her but she was there.)

Claire was again back in the training room punching the punch bag when Spike walked in. He stood there watching her for a moment. He seen the look on her face she was obviously pissed at someone. More than likely me she's pissed at. He thought.  
  
Claire was beating the punch bag when she felt him enter the room and just stare at her. Why the hell is he not doing something? God if he doesn't do something soon I'm gonna scream. He could least apologise.  
  
"Hey pet." He said revealing his presence. "Something bothering you? You look kinda pissed."  
  
"Yeah, you're bothering me! So why don't you just run back to Buffy!" She told him, the anger rising in her voice.  
  
Hey pet! Hey bloody pet! Could you piss the girl off any more you fucking ponce! "Why would I go back to Buffy? If you're talking about the kiss then you're wrong whatever you're thinking. The kiss between me and Buffy it didn't mean anything it was just a goodbye kiss we never got to have." He tried to convince her.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Spike. I don't really give a fuck anymore. I'm glad you apologised, but if that's all then just leave." Her voice cracked ever so slightly at the end, but she quickly sorted herself out. Can't cry over him anymore. Done enough of that.  
  
"I am sorry, you know." He told her taking the few steps that separated them. They were now only a few feet apart.  
  
"Yes whatever, I know." She said while looking away from him. If she looked at him she knew she would cry, and that was not on the top of her list of things to do.  
  
"I don't think you do." He said.  
  
"Yes I do Spike, ok. I now you're sorry. It was a goodbye kiss bla bla bla. But I think what you don't understand is that I don't want a relationship with you anymore. We've tried but it never worked out, so I think we should leave it at that." She told him, still not looking him in the eyes. What are you doing, tell him don't you want a relationship with him. Tell him it doesn't matter. No! Tried listening to the heart now it's time to listen to my head. He hurt us a lot and you can just take him back. Well I can't!  
  
"Ok then. Well could we just be friends then?" He asked her. What are you doing you wanker. She doesn't want a relationship with me ok and I would rather be her friend than nothing at all.  
  
Oh my god! He just wants us to be friends!  
  
She was about to run out of the room when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You looked like you were about to run away. You know like you usually do when you don't want hear anymore. Well sorry you're gonna have to stick around this time." He told her while pushing her against the wall and pinning her there.  
  
"So, what if I was gonna run away!" She said angrily.  
  
"Well, you never answered my question. So... do you want to be friends?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know I have to think about it." She told him.  
  
"Yeah sure I get that." He said.  
  
Just then Angel walked in with Conner and Buffy behind them.  
  
"If you say what I think you're gonna say, then I will be out of this house before you finish." Claire told him sharply.  
  
"I was going to tell you that Conner and Buffy are ..." He was cut off when she ran right past him and out the room. She accidentally banged into Faith on the way.  
  
"Shit. I'm sorry just I really need to get out of this house." Claire told her apologetically while walking out the door.

Angel was still standing in the training room. Shit. Should have known there was no way she would stay here if Buffy was. Way to go you poof you really did it this time! Angelus taunting him wasn't helping the situation.  
  
"Well done Peaches. Very bright, very bright indeed!" Spike said while patting him on the back and walking out.  
  
"Don't mind them, you can still stay. I'll just go and ask Fred to make up a room for you." Angel said.  
  
"Ok, well we'll be going to pack our bags. We'll be round next week even though you know that you don't have to let us stay here. We would easily go to a hotel." Conner told him.  
  
"No it's fine really." Angel replied.

Claire had stopped not far outside the Hyperion. Faith had followed her and just caught up. Suddenly Dennis and Kelly appeared in front of Claire. They ignored Faith and spoke to Claire.  
  
"Hey, me and Kelly was wanting to know if you would come on holiday with us. We are going to the Caribbean." Dennis told her.  
  
Claire looked at them and seen they were holding hands. She smiled softly and looked up at them. "No, but thanks for the offer. I think you two should go off for a holiday by yourselves. Anyway I think it would be in my best interest to stay here. Well how long are you guys going to be gone?"  
  
"Em, about a month." Kelly replied.  
  
"That's cool. Well I'll see you guys soon then." She waved them off and they disappeared again.  
  
"Well Faith, what do you say to staying at mine for a month?" Claire asked her friend.  
  
"That would be great. With Buffy moving to the Hyperion, it doesn't sound that appealing with all the tension that will be there." Faith replied.  
  
"Well I'm feeling like a night out on the town. Which means we should go shopping for some slutty clothes. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that sounds great" Faith replied before being led to the bus stop by Claire.

7 Hours Later (8:30p.m)  
  
Claire and Faith were in Claire's room picking out clothes. They had just come out of the shower.  
  
"This is what I'm wearing." Claire stated, holding up a leather mini skirt with three stripes going diagonally across, the stripes were blue red and white, the skirt only came up to ruffly mid thigh could be a bit higher. She had it pared with a black halter neck that dipped extremely low and showed off most of her tanned stomach. She was wearing leather knee high boots as well and finished with a tight fitting leather jacket.  
  
Faith had decided on a plain black leather mini skirt with a chain around it. With a halter neck like Claire's except it was red, she also had on knee high leather boots, but hers were pointy toed instead off rounded like Claire's. She had finished her outfit off with a plain black leather jacket the same as Claire's.

They left the house a little after 9. Claire and Faith had both left there hair down; Claire's straight, Faith's wavy.  
  
They reached the club and walked straight up to the bouncer, who they sweet talked into letting them in before everyone else in. The club was packed and the music was extremely loud. The girls made there way to the bar, they handed the bar tender there coats and ordered their drinks. On the way to the bar they had received looks from nearly the whole male population of the bar as well as some females.  
  
As there drinks arrived a man with jet black her, dark brown eyes and a strong muscular build approached them.  
  
"Let me get these for you beautiful ladies." He told them with a wink. He payed for the drink and watched as they downed the vodka shot's they had ordered. He eyed them appreciatively. "So ladies another drink?" He asked pleasantly. "By the way, I'm Greg."  
  
"Yeah another drink would be great Greg." Faith said.  
  
He ordered them another drink. When their drinks arrive they were distracted and didn't see Greg slip something into thir drinks.  
  
"Here you go ladies." He said getting their attention.  
  
"Thanks." They said in unison before downing the drink again. "Well we're off to dance now, we might see you around." Faith told him while winking at him.  
  
The powder he had poured in the drinks had just starting taking affect. Claire and Faith were dancing in the middle of a group of guys, grinding against each other and teasing the men.  
  
Faith began to feel dizzy and just about collapsed but Greg caught her.  
  
"Thanks, mate." She slurred and tried to stand up again, but he held her down in his arms.  
  
"You shouldn't stand you might fall here come with us and we'll help you." He told her soothingly as half the group followed him away with Faith.  
  
Claire continued dancing for another few minutes before she noticed the body she was grinding against wasn't Faith's. When she looked at the guy she just tried to walk away to find Faith but found his strong arms wrapped around her. With the powder taking affect her slayer powers began to fall, the powder meaning to make the victim pass out only had the affect of her losing her slayer powers for an hour.  
  
She kept trying to struggle but couldn't break free. She looked over and seen the men keeping a tight hold of Faith as well.

Spike had just walked into the club and was currently sitting on the on the balcony scanning the crowed. He then saw the brunette and blonde slayer being handled by some men. He knew something wasn't right there.  
  
Angel had followed Spike wanting to now where his grand-childe was going. He had just witnessed the same scene as Spike.  
  
Spike turned and nodded to Angel. He had known his grand-sire had been following him.  
  
They both jumped over the balcony landing on their feet earning a few strange looks from some of the crowd.  
  
Claire was still struggling she felt a bit drossy and her movements were sloppy. She seen out of the corner of her eye that Faith was the same. She still struggled but the more she struggled the drossier she felt. She seen Faith had now fallen limp in the man's arms until the man had fallen over blood from the man's nose flying in all direction's she seen a dark haired angel sweep down and catch Faith in mid fall. Then she saw a light figure punch the men in the crowd who had gathered round her. He punched the guy who was holding her square in the face and then caught her as she was about to fall. She looked up and seen he had shinning hair and the illuminist lights of the club made it look like he had a halo around his head, with that last thought she fell unconscious in his arms.

Claire awoke some hours later the drug affect had worn off but her muscles ached. She was tucked in a bed with her brunette friend beside her. She moved her arms to rub her eyes but found that movement to painful. She decided to open her eyes. She looked around and seen she was lying in Spike's bed, Spike was sitting on a large black leather recliner fast asleep. She took some time to look at him. The slightest a moment of sunlight was dancing across his face. He looked beautiful when he slept, his face was so calm, his features so relaxed. She wondered what he would say if he knew she was watching him sleep.  
  
Spike had been away most of the night watching the two slayers sleep. He had given up his bed for them to sleep in even though the recliner was comfortable enough for him. He had watched Claire nearly all night and had drifted off about two hours ago but when he felt her stir he was wide awake again he opened his eyes, and watched as she tried to wipe her eyes but flinched at the pain her muscles were in. he had quickly shut his eyes when he felt hers about to open. He had felt her watching him for the past five minutes.  
  
She had traced his features with his eyes what felt like the millionth time but she didn't care. She loved the look of his face asleep. Then she remembered the pain and the hurt she felt when he kissed 'her' she could help it but I tear formed and fell from her eye. Her arm was to sore to move so she just let it roll down her face, as a small sob escaped her lips.  
  
He felt the tear move down her cheek and he also heard the sob. He knew she wouldn't cry in front of him so he slowly made the signs of walking up. He stretched his body out and cracked his shoulders.  
  
As she heard wake she forced her arm up to wipe away the tear a yelped at the pain her arm was in and she managed to pass the tear off as one from the pain.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her as he heard the 'yelp' and seen she was in pain. He quickly got up and walked over to her and knelt down beside her.  
  
"How are you, pet?" he asked attentively.  
  
"Like I've been run over by a bus, twice." She giggled, and he smiled warmly at her.  
  
Maybe things could be getting back on track after all. 


	14. Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters; they belong to Joss and David.  
  
Friendship  
  
Spike had just went to the bathroom to get some aspirin for Claire.  
  
"Here you go pet." He said while giving her the aspirin and the water. He sat down next to her on the bed, but was half falling off it.  
  
Claire took the aspirin and thanked him. She had just noticed he was only wearing his black jeans. She also noticed he was nearly falling off the bed and decided to do something about it. She sat up and shifted forwards towards the end off the bed.  
  
"What are you doing love?" He asked.  
  
"Well you like your gonna fall of the bed so I think that you should sit behind me." She told him.  
  
He just sat there.  
  
"You know Spike it's not getting less painful sitting like this so move." She whispered so as not to wake Faith.  
  
After a few seconds he moved over in the bed and put one leg on either side of Claire's back. He sat up and rested his back against the pillows propped on the headboard.  
  
When Claire noticed he'd stopped moving she leaned back against his chest. He pulled the covers over her and locked his arms around her waist in an iron grip.  
  
Claire relaxed into his chest and started to drift off to sleep.  
  
When Spike felt her breathing even out he knew she was asleep. He also decide to try and get some sleep, he kissed Claire's hair and fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, Faith woke up. Her muscles felt a lot better than they had last night. She didn't remember much only she had something weird to drink and that her muscles weren't working right. She looked to her side and seen Claire and Spike lying together wrapped up in each other. She smiled as she looked at them. She slowly and quietly got out of bed so as not to wake them. She pulled on a tank top and sweats, just as she was about to head out the door she heard Claire's voice.  
  
"Hey, you're up." She said.  
  
"Yeah same with you." Faith responded. "So are you getting up?"  
  
"I would but, as you can see iron grip." She said pulling at Spike's hands. Suddenly Claire's face lit up. She reached over to the bedside table where the glass of water was. An evil grin spread on her face as she grabbed the water glass before throwing the contents all over Spike. Spike let go off his grip on Claire, she used the distraction to run from the bed grab clothes similar to Faith's and run out the door.  
  
Spike sat up drenched in water. Sneaky little bitch. She's gonna pay for that. Spike got up and run for the door.  
  
Claire had ran out the door and pulled the sweats and tank top on before making a run for the stair. She was about to jump down them when someone pulled her waist from behind.  
  
Spike had stopped on his way to the door to grab a glass off water. As soon as he had that he ran after Claire. He caught her before she jumped the stairs he held her still with one hand, and dangled the glass above her with the other.  
  
"So pet, you think it's nice to soak people in their sleep hmm?" he whispered in her ear, he felt her shiver and smirked.  
  
"Spike I didn't mean it honest." She said in her best innocent voice.  
  
"Well pet, I think it's only fair you get the same treatment, but you're not sleeping. And I don't care much for technicalities." He told her before tipping the glass of water over her head and soaking her.  
  
Claire screamed as the freezing water hit her skin.  
  
Angel heard Claire scream and came running up the stairs.  
  
"Claire are you ok." He asked before looking and seeing Claire drenched in water. He smirked, Spike had no idea why until he felt the water over his body he turned around and seen Faith running away.  
  
"So you think it's funny do you peaches?" Spike asked before throwing the remaining contents of water over Angel. Spike started laughing and Angel's smirk faded.  
  
"So you want to play with water do you now Spike?" Angel asked before making a dash for the kitchen.  
  
When Spike turned back around he seen Claire and Faith were gone. Spike smirked at the surprise he had for them. He turned and walked to his room to find the weapon.  
  
Faith and Claire had run to Faith's room. Claire had stored some things there. Faith had walked with a glass to the bathroom to fill it up when she had she handed it to Claire while she filled the other one up. Claire grinned before pouring the water over Faith. Claire ran off before Faith could do anything, she grabbed the water gun and left the room. She ran into the nearest room and filled up her large water gun.  
  
Angel was downstairs fixing the hose to the tap in the kitchen, when he heard Spike on the stair. This will be fun. Angel thought before crouching out of view.  
  
Spike had went to his room to retrieve his large water gun. When he had he walked to the stairs. He smelt Angel near but couldn't see him, he walked carefully down the stairs. Just as he thought it was clear Angel got up from his hiding place and blasted Spike with the hose. He laughed at the looked on Spike's face, and how wet he was. Spike had put some jogging pants on but left his top bare.  
  
Angel had also put on jogging pants and left his top bare. Angel was still laughing when Claire stealthily approached him and soaked him with the water gun.  
  
It was Spike's turn to laugh this time.  
  
As he was laughing Faith came behind him and soaked him with the large bucket she had.  
  
They were all laughing and throwing water when Cordelia came in and seen the mess off them and the furniture.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" She exclaimed.  
  
They all hung their heads and looked nervous until the brunette, took a cup of water walked up to Angel and soaked him. They all started laughing again and continued the water fight with Cordy.  
  
An hour so later, they were all exhausted. They had eventually taken the water fight outside, and were now lying on the grass in the sun talking.  
  
"God, I've not had that much fun in ages!" Faith said.  
  
"Yeah." The others agreed in unison.  
  
"We should do this more often." Claire said." "You know hang out together, have fun."  
  
"Definitely." Cordy agreed.  
  
A/N: I thought I should put a bit of fun in instead o doom and gloom. I know it's a bit short but I'll update soon. 


	15. Get Out Of My Room!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss, David, etc.  
  
A/N: Hi guys it had been AGES since I last updated and I'm sorry, but I didn't think anyone was reading the story, (Lack of reviews) but I am determined to finish this story, I have plans for a sequel, but at least 10 reviews are needed for that to go ahead.  
  
Get Out Of My Room**!  
  
Claire awoke the next morning with the sun shining on her face. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. It wasn't her own it was... Spike's. She looked beside her and seen Spike lying beside her naked, she checked herself and found she was in the same start of dress. 'Ah shit, ah shit, ah shit!'  
  
_Flashback  
  
They had all came back inside after the water fight, and had went to take a shower. Claire went to Spike's room to get some more clothes, when she went in Spike was in the bathroom, where her clothes were.  
  
Claire walked into the bathroom, Spike was in the shower but he heard and smelt her come in.  
  
"So pet, I'm in the shower and you couldn't resist coming and having a look at my hot little body?" Spike asked teasing her, Claire looked over and seen his smirk, her eyes wondered down his smooth chest, to his washboard abs then down to... she caught herself and brought her eyes back to his that were dancing with amusement.  
  
"Yeah Spike, couldn't resist your hot **little** body." She said trying to bite back the laughter at the look on his face. "Don't worry, babe, just kidding."  
  
"Bloody better be. So pet you look a bit cold care to join me?" Spike asked, curling his tongue behind his teeth.  
  
"Can't do that..." she felt tongue tied when he came out the shower and walked towards her.  
  
"Why not, pet?" He whispered in her ear, before running a line of kisses along her neck.  
  
"Wouldn't be...smart." She finished breathlessly.  
  
"Really, well if you don't think it'd be smart, we better not then aye?" He said teasing her by licking a line back up to her ear lobe before nibbling on it.  
  
"Well... I was never the smart one." She said before pulling his face up to hers and kissing him hungrily.  
  
He returned the kiss just as passionately, he quickly shed her of her clothes before pulling her in to the shower with him and...  
  
End of flashback  
_  
'Oh my god. He is going to hate me so much. I bet he thought this meant more. While I just wanted sex, damn, damn, damn, shit he's waking up.'  
  
"Mornin' pet." Spike said leaning over and kissing Claire lightly on the lips. "So now you and me have gotten' together are you gonna be staying here or what?"  
  
"Eh... well, eh, Spike?" Claire said nervously, there was no way this was going to end well no way at all.  
  
"Yeah." He said sitting up, he didn't like the way things were going. 'Damn you stupid ponce, she probably feels pressured and all that rot now 'cause you had to open your big mouth and ask her to move in.'  
  
"Well, you see last night... it was...great... amazing, mind-blowing... you know the sort. But it wasn't, didn't mean anything. Shit no wait, it did mean something just, I don' think I can get into a relationship right now and if you want we could still see each other just without the hugs kisses and..." she got cut off when he started speaking.  
  
"Get Out!" He said coolly and calmly.  
  
"Spike look, just listen, I ..."  
  
"Get the hell out of my room."  
  
She looked at him and he looked so sad, so sorry, so everything, that made her feel guilty about doing this. She looked at him once more and gone was the sorrow and in place was anger. She had mucked it up big this time.  
  
She slowly got out of the bed, and walked around picking up clothes and putting them on, before slowly walking out the room. She stopped at the door she turned around and looked him straight in the eye and whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am Spike." She said before closing the door and walking slowly down the hall. She got to the stairs before a silent tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Faith had also stayed the night here, because she was sitting in the lobby of the Hyperion, speaking to Gunn.  
  
Faith looked up and seen Claire, before running up the stairs to meet her sister slayer.  
  
"What happened?" Faith asked.  
  
"We slept together... I told him I didn't want a proper relationship with him and it was just sex and he went metal and started shouting at me to get out his room, so here I am." She let out a sad laugh.  
  
Angel appeared behind them, he looked at them before going to see Claire.  
  
"Claire what happened, if it was him again I'm gonna..." Angel said.  
  
"Look Angel its fine honest, what's the time, I kinda left my watch in his room." Claire said looking at Angel.  
  
"It's 9 at night why?"  
  
"Just wonderin'." Claire said smiling sadly at Angel, he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Well you'll need your watch I'll go and get it for you." Angel said walking off before Claire could say anything.  
  
Angel banged on the door, he kept a cool head around Claire for her sake but. 'When I get my hands on the bleached asshole I'll fucking...'  
  
"What the hell do you want Peaches?" Spike growled.  
  
"So glad your up." Angel said sarcastically walking into the room and slamming the door.  
  
"Bugger off you ponce." Spike said lighting up a fag.  
  
"Sorry, no can do, came to find Claire's watch. You know the girl you've made cry more than I have, the one who you hurt time and time again, you know that one."  
  
"Oh, you mean the one that just came here for a quick shag and left I suppose."  
  
"No I mean the one who came here for a quick 'shag' and then got thrown out because of it."  
  
"Yeah, well left, got thrown out what's the bloody difference?"  
  
"Well, came to get her watch, for her seeing as she was scared to come back encase you started shouting at her again for no reason."  
  
"Oh, she was so scared she had to go running to her Angel, who would come and try n' beat up the big bad for her. How very thoughtful of her." Spike said his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I thought it was, now I think you shouting at her was uncalled for so..."  
  
"Yeah and you always have to your little opinion stuck in there don't you Peaches, it's just so nice for you to come in here and started shouting off and sticking up for her when you don't even know the whole bloody story, so why don't I tell you. We get together, she fucks you behind my back, we get back together, I kiss Buffy once she goes mental, then she comes in here shags me while letting me think it was something more, then I tell her to piss of n' she goes running to you. What a bloody surprise. Oh look here's another one of her knight's in shinning armour. Come to start shouting at me like Peaches as well?" Spike said.  
  
"Why the hell would I want to shout at you?" Dennis asked he had a funny feeling this had something to do with Claire, even though she didn't know he was here. He had just come back to tell her to collect his money from the bank.  
  
"So she hasn't sent you then?" Spike said, looking sheepishly at the ground.  
  
"No but is there something you want to tell me?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask her and hear her version before asking me everyone else seems to want to do that first. So why don't you all just get out of my room!" 


End file.
